Forever young
by eMmIe .xx
Summary: Draco and hermione hav always loved each other. What will happen when they show there feelings? Pre OotP, DHr, sum Ocs, first story so no flames please :[
1. cHaP 1 eNd Of SuMmErTiMe

**Summery: **Draco n Hermione hav always loved each other. What will happen when they show there feelings? Pre OOTP, D/Hr, sum Ocs, first story so no flames please

**A/N: **Okay, so heres the deal. I'm, like, FAILING ENGLISH. So for a bit of extra credit I've decided to write this stori about draco and hermione falling in love (u kno its hawt wink). My bff Steph read the first chapter (altho ive already got every chapter planned out so I kno how it will end… I wont give it away tho) and she said it was pratilly the same thing as fanfic so I put it on here. So read my stori – it will make u laugh and cry. It shows the power of lust the heartbreak of infidelaty and the power of love. Its my 1rst fanfic but I still think its pretty good and im really proud of it. So don't be mean. I'll also post a couple of lines from the song "forever young" bi youth group in every chapter. Neway read it and enjoy!

**UPDATE 8/08/2010**

**!ATTENTION ALL NEW READERS!**

**So ive noticed that a lot of reviewers have only reviewed the first chapter. I wrote the beginning of this story THREE YEARS AGO so please read on for a bit longer bc my writing has improved since the first chapter! Before revieing read until the end of like the 10****th**** chapter or something (their not very long) instead of wining about the first chapter of my first story ffs! Cut me sum slack geeeeez. Neway on with the story**

"_lets dance in style lets dance for a while"_

Forever young

**Chapter 1**

**End of summertime**

Hermione was putting on her make-up, ready to go to Diagon Ally to meet Harry and Ron and by her school stuff (coz school is going back tomorrow).

Over the summer her rich grandpa William had died and he left the family lots and lots of money. Hermione had also changed over the summer. She had gotten really tall – but she wasn't "gawky" kind of tall like a lot of other girls her age. She had curves in all the right places so she looked much older than she really was. Everybody had complimented her on looking so stunning.

And it wasn't just physically how Hermione had matured. She realised that the only reason she had been such a nerd in her first, second, third and fourth years was because she wasn't happy with who she was. It had taken the whole holidays to go on a journey of self-discovery and now she realised that this new Hermione was the girl that she wanted to be. It was kinda like she was a caterpillar before the summer, then stayed in her cocoon during the holidays, and had finally emerged as a beautiful young woman.

So she had completely grown out of her bookworm faze and absolutely HATED studying and stuff. She liked to hang out with her Muggle friends, go to the mall, IM and go on Myspace just like a regular girl. Being a wizard for so long had made her stop appreciating a normal life as a Muggle.

She put on her makeup. Hermione put on Maybelline Dream Mouse foundation in Ivory, then Maybelline pink blush, a coat of Loreal Telescopic Mascara, black Rimmel eyeliner (but not too much coz she would look like some emo freak), and some Maybelline Shiny licious lip gloss in Cola float.

Then she straightened her hair with a ghd. Over the summer she had dyed it blonde with pretty golden highlights and she had used some better hair products so her hair wasn't frizzy and gross anymore. She had started a 3 step skin routine using some new Clinique products so she didn't have any pimples.

"Hermione!" screamed her Mother. "Hurry up!"

"Coming Mom," said Hermione.

She quickly put on a denim mini from Abercromby, a blue sequined halter top from J Crew, some silver sequined Versace stilletos.

Then Hermione put on a silver Tifanny's necklace and matching bracelet and ring. Then she put some diamond earrings in her ears.

Hermione walked down the stairs and got into her Mercedez Benz which was silver and had a black striped down the side. The reason she could drive was because she had a special wizard license so the cops couldn't pull her over. She drove to Diagon Ally and parked outside the bookstore (A/N: soz I forgot wat its called) where she was meeting Harry and Ron.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron in the bookstore. _Omfg_, she thought. _Ron and Harry have changed almost as much as me! _They both had toned bodies and a tan. Hermione thought they looked totally sexxxy, especially Harry.

She went in. "Hi Harry," she said. "Hi" he said, looking a bit confused.

"Omg hi Hermione! You look great!" said Ron. "What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing," said Hermione with a smile. She was secretly proud that they had noticed.

"But but… your hair is BLONDE!" said Harry.

"Oh yeah," said Hermione giggling. "I dyed it."

"It looks good," said Ron flirtily.

Hermione really wanted Harry to like her (A.N: but itz damn obvious he lyks her already lol) so she picked up a book and dropped it. She bent over slowly so Harry could see her leopard print panties from Victoria's Secret. But he was looking at something else, and Hermione didn't notice the familiar blonde boy in the corner…

**A/N: **dundundun… lol what will happen? Plz r&r


	2. cHaP 2  fEeLiNgS

**A/N: **Heres the 2cnd chap. Hope u like!! Btw just to make sure u now… there in there fifth year in the story. Pre-ootp! Says so in the summery. Neway Hermione notices Draco in THAT way for the first time… will they let there true feelings show for the first time ever??? Read on 2 find out…

"_heaven can wait were only watching the skies"_

Chapter 2 

**Feelings**

There was a wolfwhistle from behind. Hermione turned around, and saw a familier face.

It was Draco! Through his tight t shirt, she could she he had really good abs and a 6 pack. _He must have been working out over the summer,_ thought Hermione.

"Wow Granger, where did YOU get so hot?" he said with a smirk. But it wasn't his usual mean smirk, like it used to be… somehow it seemed more longing, and definitely more sexy.

Hermione smiled back, showing off her white teeth. She was thinking the same thing, Draco wasn't a weedy little wimpy boy anymore. He was a man. Without thinking, she shot back, "I could say the same for you!" She drew breath in quickly when she realised… she had just complimented DRACO. DRACO MALFOY.

Draco grinned, and she htought he could tell how embarrased she felt. _Then again, he complimented me, _thought Hermione. _He feels the same way._

"I'll see you around, Hermione," he said, starting to walk away.

"I look forward to it." Hermione said, feeling a little less bad about it. "Draco." She added. It was a lovely name. It sounded so nice in her voice. She wished she could use it more often.

He was just about to walk out the door when Hermione couldn't stop herself. "Hey Draco, wait up!" He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for calling me by my real name," she said breathlessly.

"no problem," said Draco casually, and smiled at her. Then he turned around and walked off again.

When he was out the door, Harry said angrily, "OMG Hermione. He's a loser, not to mention a death eater. I thought you knew that! I thought you hated him! I thought _we _hated him! Why are you being so... so… NICE?"

Ron turned to Hermione accusingly. "Yeah, Hermione. You punch him in the face and then you turned around and go 'Draco this Draco that'. Wtf?"

Hermione was speechless. How could she express her love for him and not have her friends be mad?

"Uh… I was being sarcastic. DUH. Didn't you here the sarcasm?"

Harry turned to Ron. "Uh… well…"

"God, you guys. Just because you can't tell sarcasm from real talking doesn't mean you need to tak it out on me" said Hermione. She walked of and got in her Mercedez benz and drove of, with a little smile on her face. Cirsis averted… she would have to be more careful next time.

**A/N: **I'm so happy with the story so far! Plzplzplz review. Compiments only please don't be mean… it's only my first fic. Thanx for reading!


	3. cHaP 3 oN tHe TrAiN

**A/N: **thanx 4 ur reviews. Ino that the first 2 chaps r not the best but trust me the riting will definitely inmprove so just hang in there 4 now. About chapter 6 or 7 will get good trust me. I used spellcheck this time but it doesn't always work so sometimes things will be miss spelt. Neway… on with the story…

"Hopin for the best but expectin the worst" Chapter 3 

**On the train**

It was 4 days later when Hermione was on the train too Hogwarts. She was wearing a purple Aeropostale dress that was low cut with a push up bra (A/N: not that she needed it wink) with a Buirberry printed jacket and Docl and Gabbana stilettos. She had her hair up in a messy bun with sparkly hair clips and she had Chanel logo earrings in her ears with real diamonds. She also wore a solid gold chain that her mom had got her for Xmas and carried a Louis Vutton hang bag and matching luggage bags.

She got too go into a private carriage on the Hogwarts Express where they were serving her lunch. It was a field mushroom fried in butter and garlic on a salad and on a slice of sourdough bread. On the side there was a little bowl of tomato slices and chunks of feta cheese. Also there were a few slices of bread with some freshly made butter. She also had a pitcher of water, a glass for the water and a glass of champagne too.

Hermione put her handbag down. Sat in the chair where her lunch was, and said "Oh. My. God. This is so awesome." She started buttering a piece of bread

A bellboy came by with the rest of her luggage on a trolley. He put the Louis Cutton bags in a cupboard and then he locked it. When he turned to Hermione to give her the keys, she noticed he was really hot. He was fit with blond hair and he looked exactly like Channing Tatum in the movie Step Up (A/N: omfg… HOTT!)

"Here's a key for when you need to get out your luggage. Keep it safe with you at all times so if you want to visit another carriage nobody can steal your stuff. He said with a smile. He handed over the keys.

"Thank you" said Hermione, putting the keys on a chain and attacking it to her neck.

"That looks pretty!" said the bellboy, going to push his trolley out into the other carriage.

"Thanks," said Hermione again. "No problem," he said, almost disappearing from site.

"Hey whats your name?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Jamie Wakefield" he replied.

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

Jamie smiled and left with the trolley.

Hermione finished her lunch 10 mins later and another guy came in and cleaned up her plates. Then she walked over and sat on the couch, turning on the TV. They had cable! Not to mention her 2nd fave show was on – America's Next Top Model! She got settled in with her peach colored cashmere blanket and matching pillow when suddenly a familiar blond boy burst into the carriage, the bellboy who had cleared up Hermione's lunch dragging 3 packed suitcases behind him.

Hermione gasped "Omg draco, what are you doing in here?!" She was surprise to see him again. She didn't want to risk letting her feelings getting the better of her again.

"The question is, Hermione, what are YOU doing in here?" he said with a gin. "This was meant to be a _private _carriage…"

**A/N: **Please R & R … and remember it will get more interesting once they arrive at hogwarts. Bi 4 now!


	4. cHaP 4 rEvElAtIoNs

**A/N: **I got reviews… and ONE woz nice. O well, at least I got wat I asked 4… could ur crisicm pleaz b mor constructive?! Neway dis is another short chapter but they will get longer 1nce I hav more 2 write about. On with the story…

"_are you gonna drop the bomb on us"_

Chapter 4 

**Revelations**

The bellboy looked apologetic. "I'm sorry Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy. But we only have one private carriage. Since we're used to only having Mr Malfoy in it. But now Miss Granger has started hiring it. So I'm sorry but for now you 2 will need to share."

Draco and Hermione exchanged nonchalant glances.

"I promise well install a second private carriage by the next holidays so you can go home in separate rooms. I'm very sorry" said the bellboy again. He started loading all of Draco's suitcase into another cupboard. And he locked it and gave Draco the key.

"Now Mr Malfoy, would you like to have lunch" said the bellboy. "Yes that would be good," said Draco sitting down at the lunch table. Hermione turned back to Americas Next Top Model.

When the bellboy had brought Draco his lunch and then left, Draco started to talk to Hermione in the commercial breaks. He talked about the weather and how exited he was to be going back to Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Hermione couldn't take the suspence anymore. "Why are you being to nice to me?" she blurted out.

"Uh… um…" said Draco.

"I thought you hated Muggleborns" she continued.

"Uh… the truth is… I don't really. It's all my parent's influence. I don't hate muggleborns, I never have and I never will."

"But how come you were always so cruel to me?" said Hermione, tears welling in her eyes as she remembered all the horrible things he had said to her in the past.

"Well, it was all part of the act. I used to feel like I had to keep up appearances. But not anymore," Draco said determinedly. "This year I've started a new beginning. I have decided that I don't care about becoming a Death Eater when I grow up like my parents have always wanted. I want to be come an Auror."

"Really?" Hermione was a bit shocked. He was being so honest about it.

"I'm through with Crabbe and Goyle and all those other prejudiced Slytherins. All I want is to be free to do as I wish," said Draco.

"So you've never _really _hated Muggleborns?" said Hermione.

"no, never. It was all pretend" said Draco earnestly.

"And you don't hate _me _anymore?" Hermione asked, wiping away her tears.

"You want the truth?" Draco said. Hermione nodded, sniffling. Draco leaned closer. "I've never hated you. I always thought you were so smart and kind. I wanted to be just like you. It never mattered to me that you were Muggleborn. Every time I called you… called you…"

"A mudblood?" Hermione finished, her voice cracking.

"Yeah… everytime I called you that it killed me inside. I hated to see you cry. I _hate _to see you cry." Draco leaned forward and wiped away a tear that was trickling down Hermione's cheek. She smiled through her veil of tears. "And I promise I will never, ever make you cry ever again."

Hermione exhaled with a deep, shuddering breath. She blinked hard, trying to stop the tears. "Thank you," she said.

A voice came over the intercom. "Attention all passengers. The Hogwarts Express will be arriving in ten minutes. Please make sure you have all your belongings together and gather your bags. I repeat – the Hogwarts Express is arriving in ten minutes."

"Wed better unlock our stuff" said Draco. They got up and tried to put the keys in the locks, but it wouldn't budge. They looked at each other and laughed. They were trying to unlock each other's locks. They swapped places and the cupboards both swung open.

She picked up her cashmere pillow and blanket and took a deep breath. Hermione was going back to the one place she truly felt at home – Hogwarts!

**A/N: **short chapter I noe… o well, the nxt 1 will be longer. Please please PLEASE review… just move ur mouse over 2 that little blue button and it will make my day! But please offer compliments or constructive crisicm only! Thank u 4 reading!


	5. cHaP 5 bAcK aT hOgWaRtS

**A/N: **im just going 2 ignore those reviews n keep going… so here is the new chapter. In this 1 they get bak 2 hogwarts n the head boy n girl r announced n ther will b sum surprises… thats all ill say lol neway njoy also im uploading 2 chapters at once:

"_let us die young or let us life forever" _

**Chapter 5**

**Back at Hogwarts**

Minutes later, the train had arrived at Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione walked over to the compartment door, and he opened it. He motioned for her to go through while he held the door. "Ladies first," he said with a smile. Hermione returned his smile and stepped through the door, with Jamie Wakefield the bellboy and his trolley with her bags trailing behind her.

Hermione and Draco walked back up to the castle together, talking about what classes they were taking and pondering about what they would be learning that year.

When they entered the Great Hall, Jamie began to take Hermione's bags up the stairs too the Gryffindor common room when he was stopped by Professor Macgonagall. She directed him towards the dungeons instead. Hermione wondered why for a few moments, but then turned away and headed towards the Gryffindor table, bidding Draco a sad farewell.

Hermione sat in her usually space between Harry and Ron. Then she noticed a group of girls sitting a little further up than her. They looked a little familiar… then she realized… it was her friends from her old school (before she went to Hogwarts) – Tara, Nat, Fi, Lauren and Stephyy. "Hey guys!" said Hermione, filled with excitement at seeing her new friends again. "What are _you _doing here?!"

"Well, it turns out my dad is a wizard," said Loz. "He kept it secret for aaages because he was ashamed of it. But then I accidentally let out a burst of power last year, and he had to admit I had inherited his power. The sent me a letter for Hogwarts a little bit after."

Steph said "I've been a witch for ages but the owl who was meant to deliver the letter got hit by lightning so when I didn't reply they just though I didn't want to come to Hogwarts. Then this year my mum called up Hogwarts asking why I didn't get the letter and so they let me in."

"Me, Fiona and Tara have always been here," said Nat. "Really?" said Hermione. "I guess I just never saw you around."

While they talked, Dumbledore walked up to the podium, tapping the microphone and asking everyone to be quite. Hermione and her friends all hushed up. Dumbledore began to make his announcement. "I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, for your first year" he nodded towards the First Years "or your last year" he nodded towards the older students "or all the years in between. Before we begin tonight's proceedings I would like to make an announcement."

There was suddenly silence when he announced, "I would like to read out the names of this year's Head Boy and Head Girl."

Hermione new she had been nominated for Head Girl, and she held her breath. She turned to Draco, who was on the opposite table and directly behind her. He had been looking at her, and he turned back to his table hastily, blushing. Hermione remembered that he had been nominated to. "Hey Drake," she hissed. He turned back to her, his face burning. "Good luck," whispered Hermione. "You too." he replied.

"And the head boy is… Mr Draco Malfoy!" yelled Dumbledore. All the Slytherins cheered. Draco's face came up on the big screen that had been instilled in the great hall. Hermione grinned. "Well done Drake" she said. "Thanks" he said, doing a sexy smile back.

"And now, for the Head Girl." said Dumbledore. "And she is… Hermione Granger!"

"OMG!" she screamed. "I can't believe it!"

"You better believe it," said Draco. "Congrats Hermione". Then he leaned over and kissed her. ON THE LIPS! Hermione was really surprised, but then she tongue kissed him back! It felt so nice to kiss him, and she realized how much she loved him at that moment. The passionated hate she always thought she felt for him wasn't hate at all it was really love. So they kissed, and they came up on the big screen kissing. Everybody turned to look at the screen, and they said "awwwww".

Hermione broke away and realized that she was betraying her real friends, Harry and Ron, by falling in love with Draco. She would have to hide her true love… or else. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, pretending to be really angry and confused. Draco said "Wtf? I thought you liked me!" Hermione looked away guiltily.

Dumbledore shouted into the microphone and his voice boomed out of the speakers. "Wait… theirs more! There is a new rule being implemented that the head boy and head girl have to sleep in the same bed!"

"Ooooooh" said Steph and Rosie. Everybody else followed soot. "Oh crap," said Hermione under her breath. This was going be a lot harder than she thought…

**A/N: **ooh, hermione's got feelings for dracooo…. well I told you id write a really long chappie this time… so read the next chapter coz it will b really good!!!!


	6. cHaP 6 sLeEpInG tOgEtHeR

**A/N: **hermione is torn between draco and wanting to save face… what will she do? Btw the title is suggestive but everything is not as it seems…

"_we don't have the power but we never say never"_

**Chapter 6**

**Sleeping together**

Draco and Hermione were led to the Head Boy And Girl Quarters. Hermione sat on the bed in her pajamas – a pink silk Victoria's Secret nightgown. She had unpacked all her stuff and was just thinking to herself. She felt really weird – coz she knew that she was really in love with Draco but she had to deny her inner feelings. She knew that to come out as Draco's lover would make all her old friends hate her (except for probably all her old friends like Rosie Tara, Nat, Laura and Steph.)

Draco started unpacking all his stuff. Once he had finished he went to have a shower. This was good because it gave Hermione time to think about what to do. She just wished that she was back in the regular Gryffindor dorms because then she would be in a room with all her friends and she would be able to ask them advice.

Then she realized that she COULD get in contact. She got on the computer and opened MSN. Thankfully Nat and Steph were online so she started a 3 way chat.

**xhermione: **hey guys… im so confused

**stephyy: **omg wat?? is it about dat blonde guy?!

**xxnatrulzxx: **yer draco!! spill!

**xhermione: **well… yer tis

**xxnatrulzxx: **girl he is SOOOO into u

**xhermione: **u think so?

**xxnatrulzxx: **hell yer

**stephyy: **of course cant u tell?!

**xhermione: **well yer I can tell that he lyks me but that's kinda the problem

**stephyy: **wtf y?! go for him!hes hot, mione

**xhermione: **well I think im in luv with him…

**xhermione: **but harry and ron and stuff don't lyk him and ill lose half my friends

**xxnatrulzxx: **woah thats a toughy

"I think I'm in love with him" a sexy voice read out from behind Hermione. "DRACO!" she yelled.

**xhermione: **GTG

**stephyy: **bibi sweetie

**xxnatrulzxx: **good luk wif draco hunnyy

Hermione quickly logged off and whipped around. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" she screamed at Draco. He wasn't wearing a shirt, he was only wearing a towel around his waist. He had abviously just gotten out of the shower and water dripped down his hot abs. _Damn he looks sexy,_ she thought. Then she snapped herself out of it coz he was replying.

"I just got out of the shower geez, you don't need to be so defensive," said Draco. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "And for the record, I think I love you to."

Hermione got up and got into bed, trying to ignore him. She couldn't believe it! Draco really liked her back… he totally returned her feelings. she just wished that she could be with him.

Draco got into bed and when she heard that he had gone to sleep she started to cry quietly. She cried herself to sleep thinking of Draco, feeling his warmth next to her.

The next morning when Hermione woke up, she felt her arms wrapped around something. She opened her eyes slowly. "AHH!" she screamed. Hermione had cuddled up to Draco in her sleep!

"God, what are you yelling about, Hermione" Draco mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Oh nothing" Hermione said. "I just had a bad dream." She turned over and hugged the pillow. "A _really _bad dream…"

**A/N: **well dat wasn't as long as the last chap… n there usually getting longer every time I sware… yall should be proud of me lol neway remember 2 review n da next chapter will be REALLY good wink


	7. cHaP 7 bEnD aNd SnAp FuN

**A/N: **dis is an awesome chappie n I hope u lyk it… hermione and drakie hook up 4 real. also theres lots of in jokes… so lol just ignore them. Also im going 2 start repling to reviewz so ill reply 2 all the 1s Ive got so far rite now.

**March of the Pigs: **no this isnt a troll. Its not that bad. Geez. K also the only reason the grammer was bad in the 1st 2 chapters woz coz I had spell chek off coz it was annoying. Now I hav it turned on so most stuff shud b spelt correctly xcept sumtimes it doesn't work. Also I use chat speak in my A/Ns coz its faster. Yes I have read harry potter of course n that's a big deal coz I usually don't read books. I watch tv or a movie instead most of the time. Hermione isnt american and I never said she was. She's not a mary sue… isnt that when people put in a new character that's based on themselves?!?! Im confused plz explain. Hermione can drive a car because in my story there is a new magical law that minors can drive cars n besides no muggles would think she was 2 young becoz as I said she looks a lot older. Draco isnt literally a man I didn't mean it lik that I just meant he seemed less lik a boy.

**A/N: **I wont take up nemore space… I think that pretty much covered all the things people said. Also a big thank u to u.dun.need.2.kno.me for the spelling tip and for liking my story! Keep the nice revews comin peeps! Also a shout out 2 Firecrane930 4 puttin me on a story alert! Thanx! Now on wif the story…

"_sitting in a sandpit life is a short trip"_

**Chapter 7**

**Bend and snap fun**

A couple of days later, Hermione had Potions class. There was a new school rule that the robes were now optional so she was wearing a short red J Crew skirt, an Abercrombie and Fitch denim jacket, cherry print Keds, a Dior top that had Dior across the front in red letters and she carried a Louis Vutton handbag. Hermione was wearing a Chanel charm necklace and some solid gold rings on her hands. She wore 24 carrot gold hoop earrings.

Even though she usually had a natural makeup look, Hermione wanted to match her red themed clothes. So she put on her Maybelline dream moose foundation in Ivory, then put on some red Chanel lipstick, some Loreal Telescopic Mascara, and she warmed up her face by sweeping on some Revlon powder Blush in Naturally nude. Hermione's hair was in a side part and it was clipped back with a really pretty red flower clip from Girl Props.

She got to potions class and sat in between Tara and Laura. Draco was sitting with Crab and Goyle in the back row (the one behind Hermione).

"Good morning class," said Snape, sweeping into the room. "I'll start off by announcing the lab partners for this year. These have been randomly selected and will be mixed gender. Once I have called your name, go and stand with your lab partner at the bench number that I call. First up, Tara Leigh and Harry Potter on Bench 1."

"_Yes_," hissed Tara. She skipped over to Bench One where Harry was already waiting. (A/N: lmao tazz… u finally got him…)

Snape continued to read out the names and bench numbers. "Natalie Darcas and Fred Weasley at Bench Two. Lauren Whitelaw and George Weasley at Bench 3. Stephanie Zanon and Ron Weasley at Bench Four. Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas at Bench 5."

With every name that Professor Snape read out, Hermione's heart sunk lower. She didn't want to be Draco's lab partner. She didn't want her love to get the better of her again.

"Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan on Bench 6. Luna Lovegood and Blaze Zambini at Bench Seven. Gregory Goyle and Lucy Ferguson on Bench 8. And finally…" Hermione's stomach dropped. "Our Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger on bench 9."

Suddenly Hermione knew. She had been thinking about her feelings for Draco for a few days now and she had come to a decision. She would forget Harry and Ron and just go for it, follow her heart. She loved Draco with all her heart and she had decided she really wanted to be with him forever.

"Hey Tara, what should I do! I need to seal the deal!" Hermione whispered to her friend.

"Oh, I've got a GREAT idea…" Tara looked at Hermione excitedly, a smile creeping across her face. Hermione grinned back. "The bend and snap!" they said in unison. (A/N: roflmao taz!!)

Hermione went up to Draco who had already started gathering the ingredients. Se picked up some wormswood, then dropped it on the ground. "Oh, I'll get it…" she said seductively. With draco watching her every move, she slowly bent over, exposing her hot-pink thong under her red mini skirt. Draco was practically salivating, she could tell. Then, she snapped back up! Se turned to her Drake, who was looking at her hungrily. Suddenly, the bell rang for the end of classes for the day. Draco grabbed his stuff. "Meet you in our bedroom, sexy," he said, walking out the door.

xXx

When Hermione walked into the common room, Draco was lying on the bed in his dark green silk slytherin nightgown. when she entered, he smiled slightly. She closed the door behind her and advanced a step closer. Then she hopped onto the bed, slipping off her Abercrombie denim jacket.

"Oh, Mione, my beautiful Mione" he breathed on her neck pressing his lips to hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders. she felt something stir deep within, and taking a deep breath she pressed her body onto his. _God I love him so so much,_ she thought. _I can't believe I was so blind…_

Dracos hands rested on her hips and suddenly he broke the kiss, pulling off his shirt while she smiled and rubbed her hand on his chest. Then she kissed him passionately again. Her hands travelled around Draco's body and she rubbed her hands on Draco's shoulders.

Hermione gasped when Draco's hands lifted up her skirt and his hands brushed her inner thigh – she blowed out a breath and stroked his bare back. Suddenly, he pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside. Hermione didn't really mind, even though it was Dior. Then he took of her skirt so she only wore her hot pink lacy thong and matching hot pink lacy bra. (Both from Victoria's Secret) Draco stifled a moan at the sight of her and Hermione licked her lips

Then Draco undid his trousers and laid himself on top of her, Hermione could feel his hands running across her body, his lips on her skin. Draco undid the clasp of her bra and threw it carelessly to the floor, and began to touch her breasts. Hermione was started to feel very aroused.

She rapped her legs around him, while she pulled down his boxers. Hermione gently wrapped her fingers around Draco's member, while he shuddered. He pulled down her panties and once again tossed them aside.

"Oh god I love you" said Hermione passionately.

"I love you too Hermione." Draco replied

"For all these years… I could have been with you, I could have been…"

"It doesn't matter, let's focus on what we'll do now, Mione."

Hermione gently guided him into her and he started to thrust. Deeper and deeper… each one with more urgency than before. Hermione felt his hot breath on her breast and felt something coming…. The ecstasy. She arched her back while the liquid flowed from within her. Draco was thrusting harder,

'Oh, Drako… Draco.' she whispered.

She hardly noticed the sweat on their bodies… all she knew, was that she had just lost her virginity. And it was the best time of her life.

**A/N: **ooh pretty juicy eh?? lol this chap is the longest 1 yet… but the next chappie, our mione has anuther man in hr life… wat will happen?!?!?! R.E.V..I.E.W and u will find out!!


	8. cHaP 8 tHe NeW kId

**A/N: **kk guys dis iz the chap uve all bin waitin 4… mione meets another guy… ooh wat will happen? read on 2 find out… dundundun

"_the musics for the sad man"_

**Chapter 8**

**Hermione and the new kid**

It was potions the next day. Once again Hermione was wearing a new outfit. She was wearing a blue velvet Moshino dress that had dark blue and pink flower all over it and also had white trim. She also wore a dark blue delia's jacket and on her feet she also wore Moshino cheap & chic hot pink sequined heels. Over the top she wore a rainbow star-print scarf from Gap and a leather American Eagle belt. She carried a denim Doony and Burke handbag with a mauve Chanel lambskin key chain attached to it. She toped this all of with a pair of light blue Marc Jacobs sunglasses and Her signature Tiffany necklace.

As usual she was going for fresh faced glamour so she kept it simple, with Maybelline dream moose foundation, a swipe of Loreal Telescopic Mascara, Maybelline wet shine diamonds lipgloss in Rhinestones, and a little bit of Napoloen Pardis eyeshadow in coral spice with a sweeping of pink Maybeline dream Matte Moose. Hermione's hair was pushed back with a pale pink headband from Girl Props.

The class began a little bit late because Snape was late to class. When he arrived a really hot boy followed after him. Hermione was really confused. Nobody had told her their was going to be a new student. Snape told everybody to be quite and then introduced him.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Adam, our new exchange student from Durmstang" he said. Hermione remembered now. Neville Longbottom had gone too Durmstrang for the next year on exchange. _This must be the other guy on exchange from the other school _thought Hermione. She looked closer at Adam. _Yes, he IS really hot,_ thought Hermione. He looked exactly like Adrien Grener in Entourage (A/N: my fav show ever so hott…)

"Now who would like Adam here too be there potions partner?" asked Snape. Hermiones hand shot up. "Hermione you silly girl. You already have a lab partner" said Snape, sneering. Hermione's face fell, remembering about Draco. She turned around to face him. He gave her a confused look, as if he was wondering how she could have possibly forgetten about him. Hermione gave Draco a pleading look. "He'll be alone," she mouthed. Draco sighed and put up his hand.

Snape looked exasperrated. "You also have a lab partner already, Draco." Everyone laughed and Draco blused. "No sir I was thinking we could be a threesome". Rosie giggled next to Hermione. Hermione hit her jokingly.

"Oh all right then," said Snape. "yessss!" said Hermione quietly. Steph who was on her right, gave Hermione a high five. "Good one Mione," she said. "He's a major hottie."

Then they had to go and gather ingredients. Hermione went up to the tray and discovered there was no beetles eyes left. She went up and asked Snape where she could find some more. He told her to take a look in the supplies cupboard. So she walked into the store room and who did she find but Adam?

"Oh, hello Hermione," said Adam cheerfully, turning around as he looked through the shelves. "It was very nice of you to let me be in your group."

"No problem," said Hermione. He is SO hot, I can't stand it, she thought to herself. He was taller than her, so he grabbed down a jar of beetles eyes and passed them to Hermione.

Before she even thought of the consequences, Hermione kissed Adam on the cheek. a little shocked, she went to walk out of the supplies cubboard, and fast, when Adam stopped her. he grabbed her upper arms and pressed her hard to the wall he could feel her every movement. His bottom lip brushed tenderly against her neck and so hermione relaxed at his tender touch and enjoyed the feeling of his warm, soft lips aagainst hers and his toned chest against her ample breasts.

Then his fingers began to explor her sides and Hermione whimpered as she felt something hard against her hips… Adam was turned on. Their lips were almost touching and she wished that he would just kiss her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer as he wan his long fingers through her hair.

This isn't right, she thought. I love Draco... But as they made out she began to realize. She didn't love Adam, it was just lust! She was making the biggest mistake of her whole life if Draco found out! It wasn't worth it losing her one and only love just for gratification from a total hottie.

she pulled away, shocked to the core. "I… I… I'm sorry Adam," she said, and ran out of the storage cupboard without looking him in the eyes. To her dismay, she ran straight into Draco!

"What are you doing, Mione?" he said confusedly. "weren't you getting the beetles eyes?"

"Uhh… uhh…" Hermione looked back at the supplies cupboard nervously. "Adams getting some." Draco ran his fingers through her hair, and accidentally tugged at a knot. "Ouch!" cried Hermione, pulling his hand away. "Sorry, baby," said Draco. "Why is your hair so knotty? That's not like you to not brush you hair til its perfect."

Hermione gasped. Adam had been ruffling her hair as they kissed… "Uh I don't know," she said unconvincingly. "I'll go answer the questions in the workbook okay?" Hermione said quickly. She looked at Draco. He seemed suspicious. He looked towards the supplies cupboard. "Uh bye" said Hermione, and dashed off to the desks, whipping open the textbook and pretending to be deep in her work. But she wasn't deep in her work… she was deep in thought. What was she going to do? What if Draco found out?

**A/N: **ooh looks like a tuffie for our Mione… teh sexyhot adam or teh sexyhot draco? hmm… rofl

neways make sure 2 chek out da next chapter


	9. cHaP 9 tHe YuLe BaLl

**A/N: **its that time of the year agen… that's rite… it's the YULE BALL! dis will prolly be the last "fun" chapter… yep its starting to get really serious now… so enjoy this while u can coz I have the whole story planned out and trust me there will be hardships along the way for our young loverz, hermione & her draco!

"_Can youy imagine when this race is run?"_

**Chapter 9**

**The Yule Ball**

Hermione was hangin out in her bathroom in the Slytherin doarms, and she was almost ready for the Yule Ball. She was going with Draco (of course!!) and was wearing a beautful midnight blue cocktail dress from Armani exchange. it had belonged to her grandmother and her granpa William had proclaimed it Hermione's on his deathbed. so Hermione cried a little when she first pulled it out of her suitcase, but she soon dried her tears and remembered that her granpa told her with his final breath – "Hermione you must always be happy for as long as you live".

She wore her signature Tiffanys necklace around her neck, and carried a small quilted Chanel bag with a dainty little silver chain. She also wore some metallic silvler heels by Hermes with diamond encrusted ankle straps.

But anyway, she was almost ready for the Yule Ball, she was just appling her makeup.

She put on her usual Maybelline Dream matte mouse in Ivory and loreal Telespopic Mascara and added a bit of sparkle to her eye makeup this time – she had just ordered some of revlon's limited edition collection off the net so she applied sum Revlon Molten metal Liduid Shadow in bronze bomber to her eyelid. She also swept some Pout concealer under her eyes to make them look extrabright.

Then once the liqiud shadow had dried, she got some black liquid eyeliner by Chanel and drew a pretty 60s "cat eye" style (A/N: uno… the one that flicks upward it lookz super cute)

On her lips she wore her absolute fave lip gloss from Victoria's secret – sweet talk in dark pink. she hardly ever wore it because she loved it so much and dint want to waste it. But she figured that this night was extra spesh so she could wear it. there was hardly any left in the tube.

Her hair looked truly radient. It lookfd so shiney and blonde with the golden highlights glimmering. it was delicatly curled, then pulled back into a messy updo with little curly pieces hanging out and framing her pretty face

There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" said Hermione, walking out of the bathroom to greet whoever was entering her private bedroom. The door swung open. It was her Draco! He was wearing a black tuxedo and had his hair slicked back. He held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Of course," said Hermione, enfolding his hand in hers and taking her chanel bag in the other. They were off to the Great Hall.

XXx

When they reached the great hall, they quickly realized what the theme was. Under the sea! and Hermione's dress matched with the theme perfectly! the roof of the Great Hall had been enchanted to look like the ocean surface so that when she looked up, Hermione felt like she was underwater. Some owls had been transfigured to look like fish so they "swam" in mid air instead of flying around the hall. All the decorations looked absolutely wonderful.

Hermione and Draco danced all night and had the most wonderful time they had ever had in their life. And little did they know it was the last time they would ever dance together.

**A/N: **That's right, it might be a bit of a break up! Or there could be a make up… what will happen? You will ONLY find out if you

R

E

V

I

E

W.

So review and check out Chapter 10!


	10. cHaP 10 tHe PrEfEcTs BaThRoOm

**A/N: **its really gettin into hardcore stuff now… Hermione is tempted by adam again, but will she succum to her own desire? and will draco catch them in the act? all these questions will be answered in this chappie, don't u worri… also a teensy bit of swearing in this, so be warned. read and review (more about dat at the end of the chapter…) also id lyk 2 thank:

HarryLuna4eva911 for the fav stori ad

Catwomen for the pozitiv review

newaiz on with da stori…

"_turn our golden faces into the sun"_

**Chapter Ten**

**The Prefects Bathroom**

It was late at night and the night after the yule ball. Hemrione was in the prefects bathroom. She had just stepped into the large bath after she had finished running the water. The warm aroma of vanilla filled the room and she settled into the bath so she was comfortable. Hermione was alone.

The last night had been wonderful. For the first time in a long time she had felt completely and utterly content with her life. But something was still niggling away at her… the passion that she had felt for Adam that fateful day in Potions class. although her relationship with draco was very passionate, the sparks she felt between her and Adam were completely indescribable. it was ecstasy. She knew it was wrong, but Hermione wished that she could have followed through with the deed in the supplys cubboard. She knew that she had wanted to with all her being.

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise at the door. Hermione turned her head slightly, just in time to see Adam, slipping off his robe to reveal his naked body. He walked slowly closer, Hermione still shocked, but the longing quickly growing inside her.

"W-What are you doing here?" asked Hermione. Adam slid into the bath beside her. His hand wandered over to her breast.

"Meeting you," he said huskily. Hermione moaned as her desire finally took her over.

"Adam…" she moaned. "No…" But she couldn't fight it.

Intoxicated with pleasure, she did not have the energy to lift her hand and wrap it around his wrist, pulling it away. He continued to caress her body, now with no objections from Hermione.

"This is right," he said. "I can feel it."

He slid on top of Hermione as she mewled with pleasure. He slid into her and began to thrust. There was a sudden slamming door and a shout.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR BLOODY WELL DOING!" shouted a voice from behind. Hermione turned quickly. Adam groaned, not even noticing – he was too into it. Hermione saw the man and her stomach dropped. _Draco_…

"Uh… uhhh… it's not what it looks like," said Hermione over Adam's grunts. Draco was F.U.R.I.O.U.S. Hermione pushed Adam off her. He saw Draco, gasped, and Apparated back to his dormitory with a pop.

Draco whipped out his wand and shouted "Wingardium Leviosa!" poiting his wand at Hermione. Before she could summon her own wand she was lifted up into the air.

"AARGH!" She screamed. "No please Draco, please please let me down!"

Draco laughed horribly. Hermione screamed again. "Accio wand!" Her wand, which was on the floor next to her clothing, flew towards her, but Draco shouted "Diffindo!"

"NO!" wailed Hermione as her wand splintered and fell back to the ground. Draco held her up in the air, a couple of metres above th bath.

"Now what are you going to do?!" shouted Draco. "I thought you loved me," he said, a little softer.

"But but… I do…" pleaded Hermione, tears running down her face.

"LIES!" screamed Draco. He seemed close to tears. "How could you betray me?! You must feel the pain that I feel! CRUCIO!"

White hot pain seared through Hermione. She felt like her whole body was on fir, like she was repeadetly being hit by a sledgehammer, like her every pore was being stabbed by tiny needles. She wailed in agony, and Draco couldn't stand the sound of her screams. He relucatanly released her from the curse. She still floated in mid air, screaming and crying. As the feeling slowly poured back into her body, Hermione suddenly realized how freezing cold she was because she was naked and had just been pulled from the water. Draco could not bring himself to torture her again, but he was still filled with fury.

"You slut! You bitch! You whore! I can't believe I risked ridicule and being disowned by my family just for some stupid little mudblood to fuck somebody else BEHIND MY BACK!"

Hermoine could do nothing but sob. He levitated her over to the tiles so that she no longer hung above the bath, and let her fall and hit the ground with a sickening crack. Draco apparated away without another word.

Hermione lay on the ground, weeping. Her knee was searing with pain and she knew that her wand was broken so she could not repair it. She reached forward as her wand was only a little bit in front of her, but she still had to strain and she felt a wave of pain come over her that made her feel nausues. Pain shot down her leg. She grabbed the wand, and even though it hung in two pieces, connected only by a couple of pieces of wood, she pointed it at her knee.

"Reparo," she said shakily, and sure enough a feeble stream o flight came out of her wand and she could feel something moving in her knee as some of the torn tendons began to reconnect and her shattered knee joint began to come together a little bit. But it wasn't enough. She was still ib terrible pain.

"Help," she croaked. with the wind knocked out of her and probably some ribs broken, she could manage only one last heaving breath. "_help me…_"

She couldn't breath. It all went black.

**A/N: **wat will happen too hermione? o.0 gettin veri dark n scari atm. on anuther subject, I will obviously have to beg…

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!!!

Srsly I have 10 chapters, lyk 1000 hits and TEN FREAKING REVIEWS. it doesn't add up! if everybody reviewed 4 every chapter den I would have sooo many! please let your thoughts be heard! if u liked mi stori, it will take 2 mins 2 review n it will make my day! if u didn't lyk mi stori… lol… well then u can still review but I will be slightli less happi about it :3

cheers til nxt time and remember to

R

E

V

I

E

W!!!


	11. cHaP 11 fOrGiVe Me 4 I hAvE sInNed

**A/N: **dat was definatly a really tuff chap 2 rite… really heavy stuff… n it dusnt get much better from there, at least for a whiel. is ther lite at da end of da tunnel? read on 2 find out. also I am SICK N TIRED of these reviews. if u don't lyk it, DON'T READ IT. end of stori. yeh I get it, so mayb mi fanfic isnt the best eva. but cut me sum slak n remember this is a fanFICTION. meaning wat I say, goes. just deal with it n stop bein losers. ok, im done ranting on wif the stori…

"_praising our leaders, getting in tune"_

**Chapter 11**

**Forgive me for I have sinned**

When Hermione woke up, she panicked for a moment. Where was she? There were some misty looking faces surrounding her. They finally came into focus…

From left, it was Lauren, Tara, Fiona, Nat Steph, Madam Pomfry, Professor MacGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. All Hermione's friends whooped with joy as soon as her eyes opened. MacGonagall breathed a smile of relief. Dumbledore beamed. Madam Pomfry, looked a bit grim though.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron, who leaned over and hugged her. Harry followed soot. Madam Pomfry scolded them both and shoed them out of the way. She looked Hermione in the eye. "Miss Granger, you have some explaining to do."

"Uhh… what about?" Hermione said shakily.

"About your little accident," said Madam Pomfry. "You have broken two ribs, smashed your knee, torn some ligaments in your knee, broken your left arm and been unconscious for 3 days." She paused to let it sink in for Hermione

"W-What?" said Hermione in disbelief.

Madam Pomfry sighed, and exchanged looks with MacGonalal. "Don't make me repeat it. Just tell me what happened."

"Well…" Hermione had to think. She couldn't get Draco in trouble by admitting he had done this too her. "I was in the prefects bathroom, having a bath, and… uhh…"

"Yes, we got that far" said Madam Pomfry impatiently.

"I… uh… I was fooling around with my wand." Hermione cringed. It was the first thing that came to her head. Professor MacGonagall recoiled. Madam Pomfrey tutted. Professor Dumbledore chuckled, looking rather amused. Lauren and Tara giggled and whispered something to one another.

Hermione ignored them and continued. "I was fooling around with my wand, and I accidentally did Wingardium Leviosa. So I was levitating, and I tried to get down, but then I fell onto the tiles, and… I guess that's what happened."

Madam Pomfry shook her head and sighed for, like, the 50th time. "Well at least since you had a concussion it gave time for the Skele-Gro to fix all your broken bones without you sufferering any pain. You should be able to go to your last class for today."

"Okay," said Hermione. "What is it?"

"Potions," said Lauren. Hermione gasped in horror.

xXx

For Potions class, Hermione had not had time to plan her outfit properly. She had to run back to the common room to get changed out of her hospital gown. So she quickly put on a blue Delia's t-shirt, American Eagle skinny jeans and cherry Keds. She pulled back her messy hair into a quick bun with a black spotted headband.

Hermione also didn't have any time to apply much make up so she only put on some Rimmel concealer on the dark circles under her eyes, a coat of Loreal Telescopic Mascara and her 2nd fav lipgloss, Maybelline Shiny licious lipgloss in Cola Float.

She ran all the way down to the Dungeons and almost tripped down the stairs. As soon as she reached the classroom she saw Draco sitting at his desk, leaning on his hand and staring sullenly off into the distance. She dashed towards him.

"Please, _please _forgive me!" said Hermione, the tears starting to fall as soon as he turned to her. He looked at her briefly, but then started to avoid her eyes. She couldn't help but feel he was ashamed of using the Crucatus curse on her, but Hermione couldn't really tell. Perhaps he just couldn't even look at her after she betrayed him.

"No." Draco said coldly, still not looking her in the eye. He opened his Potions notebook and dipped his quill in the ink, starting to write the date, ignoring her pleading looks.

Hermione sobbed, tears running down her face and smudging her mascara. "_Please_! I swear to God! I don't ever want to hurt you again!"

Draco swallowed hard, looking at the bruises on her arms, neck and face from the fall. "Neither do I." He turned back to his work and started to doodle on his notebook. Hermione began to weep quietly. One of her tears fell onto Draco's page.

Suddenly, Snape stormed into the classroom. He saw Hermione crying onto Draco's desk, and Draco turning away. "What is the _meaning of this_!" he shouted. "Hermione Granger, I have had quite enough of your emotional issues! Out of my class at once! Go to the counselor, or something, just do _not _disrupt my class again!"

xXx

Classes had long since finished for the day and the students had arrived at Hogsmead. Hermione was sitting alone at her usual table at the 3 Broomsticks. She had drunk 3 mugs of Butterbeer and was beginning to feel very lightheaded.

There was a Bachelorettes Auction on that night and she would DEFINTELY not take part (well on any other day she might have but she was 2 depressed). But she could see Draco watching all the girls pole dancing up on stage… especially the girl with long, curly black hair who was dressed in a skimpy red halter top and black leather skirt. Pansy Parkinson. Hermione couldn't help it – the tears began to slither down her face again.

Hermione kept a close eye on Draco as he watched Pansy. Pansy moved her hips and spread her legs apart. He watched her long hands press down her heaving chest.

She felt a sudden stab of despair when Draco got up and walked towards the bidding table. She could just make out Draco saying, "500 galleons on the Number 15."

The man at the table nodded, and said into the microphone "And that's 500 for number 15!"

Draco turned to watch the stage again as Pansy walked up to a pole and twirled gracefully around it. He groaned loudly, and Hermione sobbed inwardly. A few people were beginning to stare as she ordered her 4th butterbeer with tears streaming down her face. Draco still watched Pansy as she wrapped her long legs around the steel pole and arched backwards.

Hermione could hear Draco's groans, even though she was at the back of the room. Pansy grabbed a bottle of fire whisky from the bartender, opened the bottle and emptied the entire contents over her head. _That slut_, thought Hermione bitterly as Draco gaped. He watched Pansy carefully as the small clear droplets ran in a small stream down her neck and then separated into many smaller paths. The song ended. Hermione's stomach dropped.

"AND FOR NUMBER 15," announced the man, "WE HAVE DRACO MALFOY!"

Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her hands in fists. _How can he do this to me? _she thought. She downed the last of her Butterbeer and decided to move onto something stronger. She ordered a Firewhisky when she noticed Draco's eyes filling with lust as Pansy walked down the long flight of stairs, her hips swaying.

Batting her eyelashes, Pansy reached him and wrapped her hands around his neck. Roughly, she pushed him until his back was against the opposite wall.

Hermione turned away, now sobbing loudly. Many people turned to stare. She looked back to see Draco and Pansy walking up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Hermione finished her Firewhisky… and moments later, everything started to sway. She felt something rising up her throat and pulled back her hair from her face in anticipation. She leant over on the left side of her chair and began to throw up onto the floor. When she had finished, Hermione moved upright. But she could no longer support herself. She crumpled forward onto the table. She could hear the people around her screaming, and for a moment she thought she felt a hand on her back, shaking her. But she could see nothing but black.

And the last thing she thought of before she passed out: Draco.

**A/N: **Another tough chapter to right. Will Draco break it off with pansy? will Hermione be okay? all these questions and more will be answered in the next few chapters. n say it with meh now… R-E-V-I-E-W! AND BE NICE!!!!!!!!


	12. cHaP 12 tHe ArT oF sEdUcTiOn

**A/N: **I havnt had ne other pozitiv reviews but I would like 2 thank easdkent 4 adding forever young 2 their fave storys!!! But peepz who lyk mi stori, dont be afraid 2 review! Its alwaiz nice 2 no that ther r people out ther who lyk 2 read mi stori!! Just ignore the h8rs (I alwaiz do!!) n post honestly!!! Newaiz, in this chapter hermione wakes up in hospital again but they might not let her off so easily this time. there is also sum swearin in dis chapter as well, sorri

"_praisin our leaders, getting in tune"_

**Chapter 12**

**The art of seduction**

For the second time of her 5th year, Hermione regained consciousness in the hospital wing.

She did not dare open her eyes but she knew she was not lying in the 3 Broomsticks. There was the familiar sterile smell.

But because she had not yet opened her eyes, she knew that Madam Pomfrey etc. would probably not know she was awake yet. But she heard noise. L_ots _of noise. Students chattering. But it was so loud, she knew it was probably _Hundreds _of students. She caught snippets of gossip occasionally.

"Its weird coz I thought Hermione was a big nerd."

"She got so pretty this year but shes really trashy now."

With every offhanded, bitchy, back stabbing comment she heard, Hermione got madder and madder. She just wanted to hex every girl that was talking shit about her.

"Susan Bones told me that she saw Hermione making out with Goyle in the corridor last Thursday." 

Hermione puked inwardly. _Goyle! _she thought. _Even just thinking of him makes me sick… how could they possibly believe this bullshit?! _Hermione made a mental note to confront Susan about this later.

"EWWWW! She could do SOOO much better."

"Guess she's got a thing for Slytherins"

"I'd tap that _but_ shes been around the block a couple times if you know what I mean…"

"Apparently that girl over there – yeah that one with the brown hair in the bed – yeah I heard that she cheated on Draco Malfoy and then she felt so bad she tried to kill herself."

"Hey Stacey, have you heard about the _wand incident_?" There was an eruption of giggles.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Screamed Hermione suddenly, her voice cracking harshly because her throuht was so dry. She licked her dry lips, instantly regretting what she had done. All eyes were on her. _I shouldn't have let on that I'm awake_ thought Hermione. _But I just can't take it anymore._ The crowd fell silent. And what a crowd. She could see first years, second years, all the way up to seventh years. _I guess good news travels fast _thought Hermione sarcasticly.

She could see plenty of familiar faces. A couple of heads poked eagerly out of the crowd. It was Harry, Luna and Ron. The golden trio. "They've replaced me," Hermione murmured. Again, she started to sob. 

A few people gasped but noone offered a helping hand. They just sat and watched Hermione in her agony like she was an animal in a zoo.

Suddenly, the crowd began to part. Hermione looked towards the source. It was Madam Pomfrey, Professor MacGonogall and Professor Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger," said MacGonogall. "You have some explaining to do."

"What is there to explain?" said Hermione, suddenly angry. She could never tell them the truth about why she did what she did, but even if she tried to tell them, they would never understand. She might as well just tell them what they wanted to hear. "I got drunk and passed out."

"I will not tolerate such insolence young lady. Because it is a first offense I will let you off being expelled for now. You are old enough to know that there are consequences to your actions. Any further infractions and you _will_ be expelled without another word," said MacGonogall.

Hermione hung her head, feigning sincerity. "Yes, Professor MacGonogall."

xXx

Hermione walked the halls of Hogwarts, purely because she felt like it. She had gone back to the dorms to change but she did not dare stay. All the while as she walked through the halls people stared and whispered. Sometimes she even caught people pointing and laughing. It hurt, but nothing mattered any more.

Sighing she turned a corner to find none other than Blaise Zabini leaning on the stone wall. Just seeing him made her heart pound. Hermione wanted to feel loved and she knew how to get it. She hid around the corner, out of his view.

_What do I do? _She thought excitedly. Hermione looked down on herself. Forever 21 denim skirt, which was already very short, Aeropostale white blouse, which already had around 6 buttons undone.

_Hmmm… _Hermione thought. She redid her hair, and paused at her top… what should she do?. She undid all the buttons except for the last one, revealing her pink lacy bra from Victoria's Secret. _That's good, _She thought. Hermione breathed deeply, before rounding the corner again, and strutting towards Blaise. She could see his eyes widen as she neared him. Purposely, Hermione dropped her bag.

"Whoops." She giggled and slowly bent down to get it, revealing masses of her cleavage. Blaise smiled nervously, staring. Hermione bit her lip, before smiling.

"Don't you feel so tired? Blaise?" she cooed, before putting her arms up and stretching, her skimpy blouse reaching way above her belly button as she did so. She heard a moan come from Blaise, and checked his pants. So far, so good.

Hermione thought for a moment, before clutching her leg. "Ouch! I think something just bit me, would you care to check?"

She lifted her skirt up to its highest, and walked up to Blaise, before bending down slightly for Blaise to see. He never did, in one swift movement, he carried her into a broom cupboard, took off his clothes before Hermione could even blink, and then entered with a moan, licking her creamy skin. Hermione smiled… success.

**A/N: **please review if u lykd this chapter! I NEED REVIEWS!

R

E

V

I

E

W

and I'll tri n get the next chapter up. This one I posted REALLY REALLY fast so if u want it 2 happen agen, review, and tri 2 b more pozitiv n nice!!!


	13. cHaP 13 gOiNg OfF tHe RaIlS

**A/N: **ok, all I can say in reponse 2 all those mean reviewz… W.T.F! as ive said tume n time agen, this is a FREAKIN FANFICTION. Hear dat? FICTION!!!! I hav complete jurisdiction 2 do WATEVA I WANT WIF THE CHARACTERS. I noe most of u r just tryin 2 help but omg, sum peepz r just flamin me 4 fun. GEEZ GET A LIFE FLAMERS. Not 2 mention I will repeat it agen this is my 1rst stori so yes theres room 4 improvement but ther WILL BE A SEQUAL so quit ur wining coz in the sequal I will write betta!!!!!!

NEWAYZ, in this chap ull find dat hermione's not the only 1 goin "off da rails"…

**Chapter 13**

**-**

**Going off the rails**

It was the start of the last school term after the holiday break. The staring and pointing had not yet stopped, but Hermione could sware that people were starting to get over it. Hermione had been talking to Nat at lunch on Tuesday, and she had told Hermione the latest gossip. There was a lot for people to talk about after the holidays…

Apparently Draco and Pansy had started dating, but then Pansy cheated on Draco with Blaise, only for Blaise to dismiss Pansy immediately. So Draco was alone again, Blaise was the happy bachelor as usual and Pansy had started taking drugs and gone emo to deal with the depression. Hermione smiled at the irony. Both she and Pansy had looked to another for gratification but then ruined their lives.

In fact while Hermione and Nat were talking, Pansy went and sat down at the Slytherin table. She was wearing red and black striped tights that were ripped, a black mini with lots of chains and zippers, a black Good Charlotte band t-shirt, long socks and big black boots.

"freak," Nat mumbled as Pansy started to cut some cocaine.

_Come to think of it, so many 5__th__ years have changed during the holidays_ thought Hermione. There was Ginny – a rumour was going around that she was pregnant to Dean Thomas. Parvati Patil was looking very frail lately and Tara sweared she had heard Parvati throwing up in the girls bathroom after dinner one night. Also, Crabbe had his stomach stapled over the holidays so he had lost lots of weight. Even Nevile Longbottom had fallen victim to Hogwarts's massive emotional upheavel. There was only one more school term until the end of 5th year, and everybody was changing for the worse.

It seemed the only people who had remained the same were Harry, Ron and Luna. When they passed Hermione in the hall, walking in step side by side, one of them said "hi". But apart from that, the golden trio had splintered, a stake driven between them by rumours and untruths and…

_Draco_. _It was him who caused all this, _thought Hermione. _If only I hadn't fallen for him, so hard, so fast, I wouldn't be in this mess._

xXx

Hermione brushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes, and sighed. She had to study for the Charms test, whether she liked it or not. It was well known now that she was no longer a bookworm, and she was failing everything.

She entered the library and sat down at a desk. Hermione opened her Forever 21 knapsack and dug out a piece of paper. "_Advanced Water Spells by Martha Gilesbie, Pages 119 – 122_," Hermione read out. She needed to find the book but even though she had checked before dinner, she did not succeed.

Hermione decided to try looking in the restricted section, so taking a deep breath, she pushed open the gates. It was around seven, and there weren't many students around in the library. She could see some second years in the corner and that was it… except for him. _Adam_.

It seemed so long ago, their bathroom rendezvous, and yet Hermione realised that it really wasn't that long ago at all. He must have heard her reading out the note because he was looking at her. Adam sat facing her on a desk near the shelves. Trying to put it out of her mind, she ignored his curious gaze and entered the sinister room. After browsing for a couple of minutes, she heard the gate creaking open.

She breathed and heard footsteps. Taking a deep breath, she continued to search for the large spell book. Suddenly, she heard a sliding noise as somebody slowly pulled a book off the shelf. A familiar voice read out "Advanced Water Spells."

Hermione gasped, and quickly turned to her right, coming face to face with Adam, a big blue and gold book under his arm. She suddenly felt hot.

"A-Adam, will you n-need that book?" she asked in a shaky voice, silently cursing her self for sounding so damn nervous. It was dark, and Adam's handsome face looked… well, even more handsome. Suddenly, he pulled her into a close embrace, before pushing her against the wall.

"But what will I have in return?" And he kissed her. Hermione moaned as Adam's lips and tongue attacked hers. He pulled away softly, and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?"

Hermione could feel his hands wandering up her shirt. One hand undid the clasp of her bra, while the other reached for her inner thigh, stroking it while pulling down her stockings. Hermione undid his shirt somewhat clumsily, and then his trousers.

They fell to the floor and soon, Adam was in her.

**A/N: **o.0 yup dats rite… Hermione is bein tempted bi adam agen! dw, this WILL be a d/hr fic trust mee ;) remember to Rr Ee Vv Ii Ee Ww!!!!!!!! AND BE NICE!!! NO FLAMIN FOR CHISSAKES!!!


	14. cHaP 14 eScApEe

**A/N: **soz this is a short chap but u wont de disappointed. another big surprise iz cumin up… also STOP FLAMING MY STORI!!!!!!!!!!!! All the peepz who r flamin my stori r prolly like 50 year old lozerz who liv in there parents basements n hav nothin better 2 do wif there lives than diss storiz that people r proud of! Wtf is wrong wif u people? I lyk mi stori n im gonna keep posting so LIVE AND LET LIVE. If u think my stori is so crap, y don't u go n write a betta 1 instead of wasting both ur time AND my time flamin it!!!!! Okay, im done ranting -.- on with da stori!!!!

"_the music's played by the mad man."_

**Chapter 14**

**-**

**Escapee**

Hermione was running.

Running far, far away from the Hogwarts castle. She was skipping class. She was meant to be at potions but she just couldn't face Adam and Draco again. Ever.

As she ran she was wearing a white J Crew tank top with red beads around the collar, a red Tommy Hilfiger cardigan, white lacey Wet Seal shorts, Just Cavalli red ballet flats, carrying a red Juicy Couture bag with her fav Tiffany's necklace bouncing up and down on her neck.

The only place she could think of for comfort was Hagrid's hut. She thought he was pretty gross and didn't really like to hang around him or his little shack any more but it was the only place she could think of where someone would be available to console her and make her a cup of tea. Hermione dashed up to the hut, but she felt a familiar stab of despair when she saw from a distance a note on the door.

As Hermione got closer to the hut she slowed down. She walked up to the door and read the note.

_too hoom itt maye konserne,_

_ay hav gon out too feed tha unikornz. _

_snape: tha beetles eyez arr in the hut onn tha table._

_rubues._

_Good, the hut must be open, _thought Hermione. She turned the knob, and sure enough, the door opened. Fang was inside, and he barked madly for a moment, but when he saw that it was Hermione he quieted down. Hermione patted him gently on the head, then walked over to the little cupboard. She pulled out a mug.

"Reducto!" she said, pointing her wand into the cup. It instantly filled with water. Hermione boiled it by using the _flagrate _charm which shot fier out of her wand. She put some instant coffee into the water and set it on the table waiting for it to cool down. While she waited, Hermione sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Her fav movie, Legally Blonde was on TV!

She watched it until her coffee had cooled, then Hermione picked up the mug and drank it all in one go. She continued to watch the movie for a while until the door began to slide open. Hermione's heart lept. Hagrid was back! She leapt up, but instead of seeing Hagrid come through the door, a man with greasy hair and a long, pointy nose surveyed her, confused.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing in here?" 

"Uh… uhhh…" Hermione was terrified. She knew that one false move could have her expelled from Hogwarts. "Y-you sent me, remember? To get the… uh… beetles eyes?"

"I do not recall sending you to get the beetles eyes, Miss Granger, as I came to fetch them right now," Snape said coolly. Hermione gulped. Without warning, Snape suddenly flew into a rage.

"How dare you skip class to hide out in this beastly hut and watch television and have morning tea! I am sick of your falling grades and misadventures! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Hermione began to cry.

"Oh, don't cry, you silly girl!" shouted Snape. "I know what you're up to. I know what you think all the staff will believe. Poor innocent Granger is letting off a little steam. She has had a perfect record for five years. Well I _don't believe a word of it!_"

Hermione set down her coffee mug, taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears. "Please, let me explain - "

Snape stopped shouting and lowered his voice, but she could still see the intense fury in his eyes. "The only words that have come out of your mouth this entire year have been lies. I will send you to Professor Dumbledore, and mark my words, Granger, you _will _be expelled."

**A/N: **ooh wat will happen 2 hermione? will she EVER get back wit draco?? trust me, they will make up pretty soon. _**REVIEW **_and chek out da nxt chappie! ALSO QUIT WIF DA FLAMES BICHES


	15. cHaP 15 eXiLeD

**A/N: **hermione iz in dumbedore's office… will she be expelled??? n if she is, what will she do about it? read on 2 find out… btw soz if I miss out a couple of letter "L"s, because the L key isn't workin properly and I hav 2 press it really hard to make it work so if im typin fast I might miss out a few. Soz I havnt updated in a while… those mean flams hav realli bin getting me down. But the pozitiv feedback from tara (is it tara from school btw?? If so… yayy u finalli reviewed!!) has really helped!! Thanx so much! AND NO THANKS TO THE FUKIN FLAMERZ. Ive tried to be nice til now. Im srsly sick of all these flames. Just stfu and get out of my life.

"_forever young, I wanna be forever young_

_do you really wanna live forever?"_

**Chapter 15**

**-**

**Exiled**

Hermione stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, trembling and still crying. He surveyed her sternly over his glasses.

"Miss Granger, why exactly did you skip Potions cass and go to Hargrid's hut?"

"I… I needed some time to be alone. I haven't been very happy for ages" said Hermione.

"Woud that be the reason for…" Dumbledore leaned back in his desk chair and opened the drawer in the filing cabinet labeled G – I. He ficked through a bunch of fiels and finally came to her name. "Ah, Granger, Hermione."

Professor Dumbedore flipped open the file, read it for a bit, and then shook his head slowly, his brow furrowed. "Would this unhappiness be the reason for your misbehaving streak latey?"

"Y-yes," said Hermione, an d Dumbledore handed her a tissue.

"now we need to get to the bottom of this" Dumbedore said. "When exactly did this sad period start?" 

"Well I changed alot over the summer-"

"Indeed you have" interrupted Dumbledore. "Ever since the start of 5th year you're marks have fallen. You were once the top of the class, now you are at the bottom. This year you caused extensive damage to yourself after… uh… misusing your wand, and you passed out from being drunk at Hogsmeade. You usally help Harry and Ron fight Vodemort every year, but this year? All you do is hang out with Draco. Which brings me to another point."

Dumbedore leaned closer and Hermione sniffled, bowing her nose. "Wtf is with you and Draco?" asked Dumbledore. "for every other year, you have come up to my office and been like omg, Draco just called me a mudblood. So why are you pursueing a romance with him?"

"You don't understand!" Hermione cried. "He's changed!"

"Perhaps, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, standing up and leaning over her. "But clearly he's been nothing more than a bad influence on you. did he put you up to "

these things?" 

"_No!_" said Hermione. "I did them of my own free will. But he is what is making me unhappy. Sometimes I just want to die."

Dumbledore leaned down until his face was just inches from her's. Hermione coud feel his hot breath on her cheek. "A little teenage crush is not an excuse for breaking the rues."

"But it's _not _just a teenage crush!" cried Hermione. "I'm madly in love with him and their's nothing I can do about it, and every day without him is a living hell!"

Dumbledore tutted. "Feelings can seem so overwhelming when you are young and hormonal." Hermione fumed secrety. _How dare he act like our love is not true! _thought Hermione.

"In fact, Hermione, with our 3 strikes and your out policy, I'm afraid we will have to expel you."

"_NO!_" Hermione screamed, and her anger caused her to telekinetically smash Dumbledores pitcher of water, sending little drops of water everywhere. "I can't leave Draco behind!" 

"Well…" Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. "There is one way that you can prevent yourself from being expelled."

"What! I'll do _anything_!" sobbed Hermione.

"We, shall see" said Dumbldore "Mione." he added.

Hermione turned toward him, a look of horror slowly creeping across her face

**A/N: **::gasp:: what does pervi old dumbedore have in store for hermione? soz it waz a realy short chapter ino… o well nxt chapter will be longer. n plz b nice in ur reviews… im not taking on board ur suggestionz becoz ive already planned out wat wil happen in my stori… ill proly make mi stori beter in the seque. yes, if u haven't read it on my profile, there will b a sequal!!!! neways

R

E

V

I

E

W

plz n remember to have construction critism! if u cant say NETHING nice about my stori, don't say nething at all! b4 u submit a mean revew just keep in mind that there is a nuther HUMAN BEING at the end!!!! sum of these reviews r really hurtin my feelings. yes I get that ur tryin 2 help mi writin but u don't hav 2 b so negativ. ino the stori started of pretti crap but i think im improving. cut me sum slak… it takes time 2 become a gud writer, it doesn't just happen overnite. plz keep that in mind n if ur gonna post a revew, make it a positiv 1. Ive already got plenty of reviews telling me wat 2 improve on, so don't even bother guyz ur just wastin ur time.

lot of luv from

emgem

xoxox mwahz


	16. cHaP 16 mY aGoNy

**A/N: **BE WARNED! this chapter is very sik n disturbing!!! reader discretion is very very advised!!!

"_do you really wanna live forever?_

_forever, forever"_

**Chapter 16**

**My Agony**

"Mione" dumbedore said again, rather thoughtfully. "I've always loved the way it sounds when I say it. It just seems to roll off the tounge… Mione…." Hermione winced. Dumbledore put a hand on her shouder as she trembled, waiting for what would come next.

"I've always wanted to say it to your face, and see you smile." He lifted her chin with his long, wrinkly fingers, and Hemrione shuddered. "Smile" said Dumbledore cheerfully. She forced her lips into a fake smile. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, what is the favour?"

Dumbedore smiled back. "Ah yes. I think you can guess what it is I want. Please strip down to your underwear."

Hermione bit her lip, just barely suppressing tears. Dumbedore watched her hungrily as she removed her jeans and tshirt to reveal a cobat blue bra and pantie set with black lace trim. She stood up, and Dumbledore moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tight to him. He began to move his hands up and down her body, reaching underneath her bra and stroking her breasts, circling her nipples with his fingers.

She couldn't stand him touching her, but Hermione couldn't just run away or she woud never be able to get back with Draco ever again and she would be sent away. Dumbledore continued to touch her top half for several minutes, and against her butt she could feel him getting very aroused.

Then, his hands began to wander downwards. With a moan, he slid one hand down her panties. Hermione shivered as his cold hand touched her "down there". "Uh… uhhh… is this the favour, P-professor?"

"Please, call me Albus," he whispered in her ear. Dumbledore pulled his hands out from her panties. "And I'm getting to that. Follow me."

Hermione followed him dumbly out of his office and into an ajoining bedroom. There was a 4-poster bed. He unzipped his pants, leaving only a pair of off-white boxers, then Dumbledore lay on the bed. His knees hung of the end of the bed. "Kneel there" he said, pointing towards the gap between his knees. Hermione swallowed, and did what she was told. Her face was now level with his rock-hard member.

"Now, take off my undergarments," Dumbledore said, and Hermione, with shaking hands, took the bottom of his boxers by the sides and slid them off to reveal his erect member. Hermione recoiled, wanting to throw up.

"You know what to do from here," said Dumboedore, his voice shaking from trying to control himself. Hermione did know what he wanted her to do, and it made her sick. She forced herself to move her face closer, closer…

_This isn't worth it! _Hermione screamed in her thoughts. _Why is Dumbledore doing this to me? the one man I thought was halfway decent, the one man I thought I could trust, is just a horny old pervert! Everytime I thought he was being nice to me, he was just hitting on me! UGH!!!_

"NO!" she screamed out without thinking. "I won't do it! I don't love you! I could only, and _will _ony, do this for my darling Draco!!!!"

Dumbledore shot upright, still wearing his shirt but no pants. He looked F-U-R-I-O-U-S. "What is the meaning of this?!?!?! All I asked was for your cooperation, and you spit in my face!"

Hermione stood up, still only wearing a bra and panties. "I would rather be expelled then suck off a teacher that I trusted!!!!!!"

Dumbledore stood up. "Then you leave me no choice." Hermione waited for it. He was sooo going to expel her for good.

"_Imperio!_"

Suddenly, she felt her self moving. Without warning, Hermione was slammed onto the bed by some invisible force. She was paralysed – in her body, feeling what her body felt, but not controlling it. Hermione was a prisoner in herself.

Her head was nestled in the pillows as she heard Dumbledore using another spell to rip off her bra and panties. _NO! _She wanted to scream. But she couldn't. She could only watch in horror as Dumbledore ripped off his shirt and climbed on top of her. The feeling of his hard member rubbing on her naked body made her want to puke so bad but she couldn't do a thing. He let his full weight go on top of her, aware that he was sowly crushing her.

"I was only going to make you pleasure me once, Mione," said Dumbledore angrily "and then I was going to let you stay. But now, my darling Mione, this will be happening often." And with that he plunged into her with a moan.

As she was being raped, Hermione couldn't scream, she couldn't beg him to stop, she couldn't even cry. And when Dumbeldore had finished, he released her from the spell. She let it all out in a wail, with tears streaming down her face.

Dumbledore grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to his chest. "You will not speak to anyone of this, Mione," said Dumbledore. "You will meet me here tomorrow night and you will spend the night with me. And dress up for the occasion, will you?" He magically created a skimpy black lace nightgown for her, and some even skimpier lingerie – a tiny bra that showed masses of cleavage and a g-string. "Remember, this is _all your fault_. if you had been an obedient girl, you wouldn't be in this mess."

Dumbledore let go of her hair, Hermione got up, putting her clothes back on, sniffling. "If you tell anyone, I will kill you," said Dumlbedore, his eyes lighting up as he stared at her naked body. His eyes met hers. "Tomorrow night. The password is Mars Bar."

**A/N: **oh. my. GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!! I hope no1 woz 2 disturbed bi that chapter!!!


	17. cHaP 17 pRoMiSe U wOnT tElL

**A/N: all u FUKIN FLAMERS. im getin REALLY sik of this. I srsly don't give a shit about wat flamers think so just fuk of n stop wastin ur own time k?? **

**n all u peepz who think I shouldn't b writing about hermione bein raped by Dumbledore… well this stori isn't makin it sound silly… im raisin awareness off the issue!! if I don't WHO WIL? im not writin it 2 sound funni… ****im bein serious k****?!?!?! its actually imformativ 2!! coz most of the peepz who get rape r bi people they trust!!! so fuk of all u flamerz!!! ur wastin ur FUKIN TIME!!!!!**

**on a nicer note, errbodi who has done a good review, THANK YOOOOOOOOHH!!!!! ur the peepz I keep writin 4!! wheneva I feel down cuz off the flames, ur reviews r wat mak me keep writing!!!! give me gud reviews!!! n bi the wai ive added in sum really english phrases 2 just so hermione doesn't sound so american (tho its not like she does neway…… tis onli the stupid flamers that think so) newaiz on with the stori…**

"_forever young_

_I wanna be forever young"_

**Chapter 17**

**Promise you won't tell**

Hermione was walking to Dumbledore's office. She was wearing a black JCPenney skirt that was so short it was practically a belt. Under that she was wearing fishnet stockings and knee high Versace boots with a massively high heel so she was struggling to walk. On top she was wearing a low cut leopard print halter top from Aeropostale with her black lacey Victoria's Secret bra showing. Along with that she wore her usual Tiffanies necklace and matching bracelet.

Also, whenever she wore American brand clothes, it was because she is so rich she can afford these cool and pretty clothes. Hermione went on holidays to the US of A in the summer and she bought herself lots of cool clothes coz she got $500 pocket money every week. Also, her American friends FedExed her about 4 or 5 new outfits (including shoes) every month.

But anyway, Hermione was very aware about how slutty she looked. People were staring and whispering as she strutted through the halls, and already like 15 boys had wolf-whistled at her. But even though Hermione was very used to this attention from guys coz she was so pretty and sexy, this wasn't the usual comments she got. Usually people said stuff like "you look bloody brilliant today" and "want to catch up after school, innit?". But in this outfit, guys said "fancy a shag, lassie?" and other rude and gross things that Hermione tried her best to ignore.

She was watching her feet as she walked to avoid eye contact with anybody. She was very close to Dumbledore's office when suddenly three people stepped into her way. All she could see was three pairs of really cool shoes – one pair of pink and purple Pucci wedges (**A/N: lol taz, ur dream shoes – if only ur parents would let u hav them!!!**), one pair of electric blue Marc Jacobs ankle boots, and one pair of Harvey Nicholas black ballet flats.

"Stop! It's the fashion police!" one voice, belonging to the Pucci wedges, exclaimed.

"I'm afraid we'll have to pull you over for an unforgivable fashion crime!" the Harvey Nicholas ballet flats said sternly. The voices sounded rather familiar…

Hermione slowly lifted her head, and the trio gasped, as did Hermione. It was Tara, Steph and Fiona!!!

Tara was wearing a Delia's pink shirtdress that was really low cut and revealed her purple lacy Victorias Secret bra, a pink and purple leopard print silk scarf from Forever 21, the pink and purple Pucci heels and she carried a brown Louis Vutton bag. Her light brown hair was straightened with her side fringe pinned back and the rest of her hair in a neat ponytail.

Steph wore a frayed and faded denim mini from American Eagle, a dark blue Aeropostale t-shirt with light blue hearts all over it, the electric blue Marc Jacobs ankle boots and piled on necklaces from Claire's. She was carrying a Marc Jacobs Stam bag. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun with Chanel hair clips and little wisps of hair were going around her face.

Fiona was wearing a light green Wet Seal t-shirt with black spots and a black Forever 21 miniskirt. She also wore black Keds with a strawberry print and a necklace with big black beads from Claire's. Over her tee she wore a big red leather belt from Urban Outfitters. Fiona's dark blonde hair had pretty platinum blonde highlights now, so she had it out and curled a bit.

"Hermione! We're so sorry, we didn't know it was you!" said Steph apologetically.

"But wtf is with the outfit?!?!?!" screamed Fiona. "You look like a total skank whore!!"

"Uhh… uhhhhhhhh… I'm going to a dress up party." said Hermione stupidly.

"In Dumbledore's office?"

"In a _prostitute costume_?!"

Her friends were certainly full of questions, but she knew she had to sware them to secretly. She couldn't let the secret out. Hermione _had _to stay at Hogwarts, or else she'd never see her darling Draco ever again.

"Look it's really hard to explain," said Hermione in return, but she just couldn't stop the tears brimming in her eyes as she recalled what had happened the previous night and what was going to happen tonight. "I really gotta go." She tried to push past her friends but they stopped her again.

"What's wrong Mione? Why are you crying?" said Tara.

"We didn't really want to be so mean about your outfit" said Fiona.

"But it _does _look pretty slutty," Steph pointed out.

Hermione broke down crying. "I can't tell you guys what's going on. I'll get expelled!"

"You can tell us, Hermione," Fiona said. "We can keep a secret."

"Yeah girl. Spill." said Tara.

"Dumbledore raped me" Hermione blurted out.

"WHAT?!?!" Tara, Steph and Fiona exclaimed.

"I have to do this," said Hermione. "You can't tell or I _will _be expelled."

And with that, Hermione turned to the gargoyle and said "Mars Bar." The door swung open without a word, and Hermione dashed in, the door closing behind her and leaving her friends confused and worried for her.

Hermione ran up the stairs and ran straight into Dumbledore. He was naked. He smiled sleazily. "Well, let's get started, shall we?"

**A/N: EWWWWWWWWWW creepy dumbedore!!! but can hermione b saved from his evilness?? wait til the nxt chapter 2 find out!! AND NO FUKIN FLAMES OKAY!!!! U HAV BEEN WARNED BICHES!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	18. cHaP 18 aLl FoR nOtHiNg

**A/N: I dun hav much 2 sai apart from… stfu flamers, I dun giv a shit. U don't lyk? Don't frickin read u lozers. That's all I hav 2 sai 4 now… I noe its ben a long time since I updated but d/w, hopefully I'll get anuther chap up by the end of this week. K? newaiz on wif the stori**

"_do you really wanna live forever?_

_forever, forever"_

**Chapter 18**

**All for nothing**

Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling groggy. She daren't open her eyes in case Dumbledore was awake and he made her do it again. She just pretended to be asleep and pulled the covers up tighter around her shoulders.

But as she began to fully wake up, she realized there was quit a bit of noise in the room. It sounded like there was a siren outside the building. People were talking.

"The poor girl… she's only fifteen!"

"I wouldn't expect a person as honorable as Dumbledore to take advantage of her." Hermione thought she recognized MacGonagall's voice. Then she heard a male voice that she recalled hearing the moans of during the night.

"I'm innocent! That girl tried to seduce me, then she used Imperio and raped me! I couldn't stop her! _I'm _the one that should be getting counseling, and _she _should be the one getting arrested, the slut!"

Hermione couldn't take the suspense any longer. She sat up, the doona pulled up and covering her. There _were _loads of people in the room. _Policemen_.

The room was filled with them. One had been taking photos of her sleeping as evidence. Another was taking photos of the pile of her clothing and underwear that had been left by the side of her bed. Someone yelled "she's awake!" The room went silent, and they all turned to look at Hermione in the bed.

Professor MacGonagall looked very sympathetic as she approached Hermione. "Hermione, dear," said MacGonagall, "you must have been through a lot of strife."

"But, w-what's g-going on?" Hermione stuttered, looking around the room in quiet wonder. Her eyes fell on Dumbledore, who was in handcuffs and pinned to the wall by two officers. He glared at her. "You little bitch. You told."

Some of the policemen began writing notes furiously, taking down what he said to use as evidence against him in the trial. Dumbledore seemed to realize that he had made a big mistake. "Uh… uhhh… it's not true! I swear it's all a lie!"

The policemen began to drag him off downstairs to the paddy wagon. He kept on yelling at Hermione. "You slut! You won't get away with this! Mark my words Hermione, you will pay!" Eventually they disappeared down the stairs. Hermione turned back to Professor MacGonagall.

"What's going on?" Hermione repeated, calming down now.

"Dumbledore has been arrested for satuatory rape" said MacGonagall. "He will be going to Azkaban to await the trial next year. But with this evidence he will almost definitely be staying their for good."

"Am I still going to be expelled?"

"Hermione," said MacGonagall "as the new principal of Hogwarts, I have no choice but to expell you. The only reason you were staying at this school was obviously for Dumbledore's purposes."

"NO!" wailed Hermione. "But you can't…"

"Yes, I can" she said firmly. "I will use my magic to instantly transport you to your bedroom in the common room, where you can get changed in private and pack your things.

"But…"

There was a flash of light, and Hermione found her self being whirled through time and space. She came to a stop in the middle of her bedroom in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione began to weep.

**A/N: sorri 4 the short chap… well at least mione iznt bein raped bi dat dirtie ol man nemore… but she has to leav! OH NOE… or will she REALLy leave? onli 1 way 2 find out!!**


	19. cHaP 19 a BiTtErSwEeT fArEwElL

**A/N: wowww I havnt updated in fkn aaaages! K ive got sum stuff 2 saii. Ino ive got sum mor flamez… but it duznt really bother me that much nemore cuz different peope like different storys… **

**But that said, im gonna start improvin mi writing RITE NOW. Wich means that im gonna stop describin brand names n jus saii the clothes shez wearin. And this chapter will be FULLY SPELLCHEKD. k… on wif the stori… n if u flame I dun care nemore!**

"_some are like water_

_some are like the heat"_

**Chapter 19**

**A bittersweet farewell**

Hermione woke up the next morning. As soon as she opened her eyes and woke up fully, her heart filled with despair and a weave of sadness swept over her whole body. She tried not to cry, and rolled over in her bed, clutching onto her pillow and wishing that she never ever had to leave. A tear trickled down her face, but she swept it aside with one shaking finger. She knew that she had to get up.

Hermione pushed away the sheets and got out of bed, walking over to her suitcase. She already had today's outfit laid out on the floor – a denim mini, red top with white polkadots and red patent leather heels.

She put on her clothes and walked over to the mirror, simply brushing her silky blonde hair and applying a coat of lipgloss instead of fully doing on her makeup. Hermione looked a bit groggy and she had little bags under her eyes but this was easy to cover up – she put on her black Chanel sunglasses. **(A/N: okay I noe I just said the brand but wutevr… I had 2 describe the sunglasses, u no cuz theii hav the chanel logo on the side??)**

_Nobody will care if I leave_, Hermione thought. _Every body still thinks I'm a total slut. _She picked up her Lui Vutton suitcase **(A/N: k I noe I jus said it agen but I had to describe tha suitcase pattern!!! Lyk the 1 wiv LV on it??) **and walked out the door, her head held high. She took one last look at her room and then she walked out.

She got into the elevator and pressed ground level – where she would get down to the entrance hall, walk down the stairs and leave Hogwarts forever. She was still fighting back the tears, because Hogwarts was the only place she knew that was truly home. All that money didn't matter to her with her friends, her dorm, her true love …

Her true love. Did she even know who that was anymore? Draco hated her now, even though she had loved him so intensely. They were just like Romeo and Juliet, because they fell to hard and fast for each other and it would only end in tragedy. And as for Adam ... she may just have ruined her chances with him too. Hermione guessed that he probably thought she was a slut know, and since he was such a good student he wouldn't want her ruining his good rep or even want to be seen with her.

Hermione's time at Hogwarts had gone so, so fast. It was like a fistful of sand slipping from through her fingers, she thought, as the elevator finally reached the ground floor. She stepped out and began to walk down the stairs, looking at her feet the whole time, when she heard a tremendous cheer.

"BYE HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked up, and saw the entire school looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs. Right at the front were Harry, Ron and Luna, as well as Taraah, Stephhy, Lozz, Fi and Nattie. They were all waving. The whole entrance hall was flooded with balloons and streamers, which had been enchanted to fly around. There was also a big banner floating around, that read, "Farewell Hermione!!!!!!!!!"

"Thank you, guys," she smiled, tears now freely running down her face. "Thank you so much."

**A/N: aww ritin that chap almost made ME cry .. so sweet .. but Hermione still has to leave, so the next chap will be abt her headin home. Btw, it will b a bit explicit just 2 warn yall. Remember 2 leave a review! I have more than a hundred now! Woot woot!**


	20. cHaP 20 a BiTtErSwEeT rEuNiOn

A/N: wow I hav so many fkn revews! Lol I dnt really read them but thanx 4 the feedbak newaiiz guyz. this chaper will be a bit explicit btw so enjoy! Lol jks

"_some are the melody,_

_some are the beat"_

**Chapter 20**

**A bittersweet reunion**

Hermione was sitting on the train as it was still in the station. It wasn't going to leave for at least another 15 minutes while they were still loading some stuff up. She sat in her carriage, her tearful eyes still obscured by the Chanel sunglasses. She was so sad, she didn't even want to watch America's Next Top model, even though there was a new season running nonstop on one of the cable channels in her carriage.

There was a creaking noise at the end of the carriage, and Hermione turned to look. It was a bellboy, coming in with all her books. He looked kind of familiar … it was Jamie!

She took of her sunglasses, because the bags had kind of worn off and her eyelashes were so long she didn't really need eye makeup anyway. Hermione smiled at him, and Jamie smiled back without a word. He was about to leave when suddenly Hermione started to feel really exited.

"Stay here, Jamie" she said seductively.

Jamie grinned. He crossed the room and closed the door and started walking towards her. He pulled her in an embrace. Hermione lifted her face and kissed him passionately. He was so sexy, she thought as his bare chest pressed and rubbed against hers.

They stood there, kissing for a couple of minutes, before Jamie's hand made his way up the back of Hermione's shirt. Hermione breathed out deeply as his hands ran over the clasp of her bra a couple of times. Jamie's breathing was now thick as his left hand grasped Hermione's inner thigh, while his right continued to roam her back and chest. Hermione reacted. She left out a shaky as Jamie started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked, pausing.

"Don't stop!" Hermione panted.

She let herself get pulled into an embrace again and enjoyed the feeling of Jamie's hands on her. He was now groping up her skirt. Suddenly, Hermione and Jamie heard somebody approaching they're carriage. Jamie dived under the table and hid their. Hermione jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV, pretending to flip through the channels.

A second bellboy entered the room. He greeted Hermione. "Have you seen Jamie?" he said.

"I think he went that way," Hermione said, pointing back where the bellboy came from. "He said he was going to the last carriage or something. I think he went to the bathroom down the end."

"Ok" said the bellboy. "I was just wondering." He turned back and went through the door that he came through.

As soon as the door shut, Jamie climbed out from under the table, a smile on his face. Hermione giggled. He silently approached Hermione and wrapped his arms around her chest. She turned around and kissed him, her hands drumming his nipples. They stood there, petting each other as Jamie slowly undid the buttons on Hermione's blouse, letting it fall freely to the floor, revealing Hermione's black lacy Victoria's Secret bra. Then they kissed again.

Jamie wrapped one arm around Hermione's back and one just rested on her right breast. Then Hermione undid his trousers, and that too, joined Hermione's shirt on the floor. This revealed white boxers and Hermione could see his excitement from there. She smiled slightly, lifted her leg and started rubbing it with her knee, letting her whole body do the same, while pressed against Jamie. He moaned and his erection tensed up more. Hermione, still feeling slightly naughty put her hand to it and applied pressure to Jamie's member, while the other took hold of Jamie's hand and started circling it on her body.

Firstly, she trailed in on her thigh and then moved up higher. Jamie's breathing became faster. Then she led it to her hips, on her tummy and onto her bra. The boy groaned and used his other hand to pull down Hermione's dress, revealing black underwear. But Hermione didn't stop. She then made his hand circle her bra.

Jamie was unable to hold it any longer. He reached out of unclasp Hermione's bra, but before he reached her, she jumped back, gave him a smile, and then pulled down his boxers instead, revealing his whole member. While Hermione kissed Jamie, she took hold of his erection and squeezed lightly. Jamie's whole body went stiff. He knew Hermione was testing him, and with a gasp, he held back his temptation of shagging Hermione right there.

This time, as Jamie reached to unclasp her bra again, Hermione let him. Jamie stared at Hermione's bare chest, then immediately put his hands to them, pressing and rubbing them, while Hermione wrapped her hands on his waist. While Jasmie groaned, he attempted to slip off Hermione's panties, but just as he touched them, he ejaculated. His whole body shook as he did this - he had not felt like that in ages.

Hermione raised a playful eyebrow, and then led him to the private bed chamber in the carriage. She then lay in bed, and Jamie climbed in eagerly. He swiftly removed her panties and feeling as exited as ever, he entered her. He thrusted fiercely and Hermione breathed hard, anticipating every thrust and feeling better than ever.

A/N: lolz I told u it would b a bit raunchy … rofl k plz review and btw .. ther will be a DEATH within tha nxt 2 chapterz!!!!! Who will it b? Draco? Hermione? Adam? Taraa? It could b ne1!! Post who u think it will b in ur review!! K cu


	21. cHaP 21 eVeRyTiMe

"sooner or later they'll all be gone

**A/N: OMG EVERYONE I am SO SO SO SO sorry DDD: I just completely forgot abt this for aaaages and then when I remembrd I was like uhhhh .. cbf lol**

**But I'm gonna start writin again soo you can allll be happy now hehe**

**I just realized that the song lyrics at the start of this chap r really fitting 2 wat will happen in this chapter .. ooo :) sum1 will die in the next 2 chapterz!! Who will it b?? read on 2 find out …**

"_sooner or later they'll all be gone_

_why don't they stay young?"_

**Chapter 21**

**Everytime**

When Jamie had left the train carriage, Hermione was left alone. She gazed out of the window, wondering what purpose her life had now. Casual sex with people she barely knew? She was just going down the same path that she had before. Her life had been shattered. Ever since Draco left Hermione, everything in her life had fallen apart. Getting drunk and passing out … failing all her tests… being raped by Dumbledore… it seemed that nothing was going right.

She gazed out the window, as the train was getting ready to leave the station. Hermione looked up at the towers and wondered what could have been. What would her life have been like if she had stayed the same? Same old bookworm Granger, with her gross and frizzy hair. But she had _friends _then. Sure, now she was hot. Hermione Granger was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in school, who all the girls wanted to be and all the boys wanted to be with. But now, she felt completely and utterly alone. There was nobody out there in the world for her anymore.

The train horn sounded, and an announcement was made over the intercom.

"_the train will be departing in three minutes_".

Hermione leaned on her arm and watched the tears run down it. This was her real home, and now she was leaving everything she had ever loved behind because of her own stupidity.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. It sounded strangely familiar…

"HERMIONE!! HERMIIIONNNEEE!!"

Hermione looked out the window, and her heart filled with joy. It was Adam!! He was running up to the window, screaming his lungs out. She quickly opened the window, and they kissed. It was so romantic. She realized that really, it was Adam that she loved. He had been so so SO nice to her for all the time she had known him. And now here he was, kissing her. Hermione broke away.

"Adam, I love you more than anybody I have ever loved before. You are my only one" Adam smiled and ran his hand down her cheek. "I love you too, baby. But there's something I never told you." Hermione looked confused. "what do you mean honey?"

Adam pulled back his jacket sleeve. For the first time, Hermione noticed his clothes. His jacket was from the spring Armani collection. And as he pulled it back, she saw what he wanted to show her… a diamond-encrusted Rolex.

"Y-y-you're rich?" she mumbled, looking at how it dazzled in the light. "But… you never told me!"

"I know, babe. And do you know why? I am the heir to the biggest oil company in Russia. Me and my family live in luxury in a mansion in the Bahamas. But when I found out I was magic, my parents sent me to Durmstrang with everybody knowing I was rich. Everybody wanted to be my friend, and all the girls wanted me to like them, but I had no idea if it was for me, or my money. So when I went on exchange, I decided never to tell anyone. And you fell in love with me, not because of money, but because you LOVED me."

Tears slid down Hermione's face, still so shocked and so happy. "W-what does this mean?"

"Hermione.." Adam got down on one knee. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a HUGE diamond. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione chocked back tears. "YES! Of course I'll marry you… I love you SO much!" Adam was about to slide the ring onto her finger, when suddenly the train lurched and began to move. It got faster and faster until Adam had to run to catch up with the train.

"NOOO!!" Hermione screamed, seeing everything slipping away from her yet again. "it's okay," shouted Adam. "I just … have… to get on the train…"

And with that, he made a flying leap to grab onto the window.

**A/N : dun dun duuuuun!! ****What will happen ? check out the next chap to find out ( :**

**I look forward 2 getting lotz more reviews now that im back lolol **

**Until next time babez**


	22. cHaP 22 wHeN i LoSt YoU

**A/N: hey guys I know its been freaking ages since ive updated this lol, I was just going thru my old files and found the folder were I kept all this stuff and remembrd I never finished this story hahah. Well im really bored sooo I think ill finish it off for you my loyal fans lol :) this is a rly sad chapter tho…. Be warned…..**

"_it's hard to get old without a cause_

_I don't wanna perish like a fadin horse"_

**Chapter 22**

**When I Lost You**

Hermione grabbed hold of Adam's hand, tears streaming down her face. The sky opened with a crack of thunder, and the rain soon trickled down her face too. "Adam please don't leave me!" she cried but he could only gasp and try with all his strength to hold on. But the rain was pouring down, and her hand became more and more slippery. Adam held on for dear life, but his grip was slipping.

"Don't let go Adam! I love you!" she sobbed, holding on tightly, but Adam looked up at her with a sad, knowing look, as if he had predicted his terrible fate. As she gazed deeply into his beautiful eyes, she saw her dreams slipping away from her slowly as they seemed to all the time now – her mansion in the Bahamas, lazing around on the beach and having a family with her true love, Adam. It couldn't have be taken away from her now, could it?

And as the last of her hopes and wishes slid from her grasp, so did Adam. He tumbled to the ground, falling under the train tracks. Hermione screamed and looked away in horror, too afraid to see what a horrible fate had happened to him. The train screeched to a halt, and she immediately ran out of the carriage as the doors opened, her eyes blurring with tears.

Hermione was saturated with rain but she didn't care anymore, makeup streaming down her face. She ran to the tracks but all she could see was blood everywhere, seeping along the ground. She could hardly bear to do it, but she gently jumped down from the platform to the tracks. There was Adam, his face as handsome ever, lifeless and still. His eyes were still open, but they seemed to gaze out forever into nothingness. The rest of his body was still buried under the train, but she prayed that it had been a quick and painless death.

She threw her arms around him, picking up the box he had dropped as he fell – her engagement ring. The white velvet inside was now soaked in his blood, and she pulled out the ring, wiping it off on her Givenchy jacket. She slid it onto her ring finger, weeping quietly as a crowd gathered around to see what had happened. A few screams, and some girls fainted, but still Hermione sat there stroking Adam's curly hair for what seemed like forever. She promised she would never leave him and she wasn't about to leave him now. She imagined what there life could have been – marriage, kids, wealth and happiness. Hermione saw her visions of a wardrobe even bigger than the one she already had, full of designer clothes, fading away. They could have been the most beautiful and powerful couple in the world, but it wasn't to be. Fate had cruelly stolen Adam's life… but what could she do now?

Hermione walked out onto the Hogwarts grounds wearing a full length Valentino black gown, with a beautiful Philip Treacy black veil concealing her face. She wore black Raybans to hide her reddened eyes, sore from the constant crying, and red lipstick which was as red as the blood that had spilled from Adam's body on that fateful day.

Some of Adam's teachers and friends made speeches. Hermione wanted to make one but she wasn't allowed, and she would have been too upset to make it through a whole speech anyway. The diamond ring he had given her sparkled on her finger, a bittersweet reminder of his lost promises. She watched tearfully as Adam's wooden coffin was carried out onto the grounds, making its way to his rich father's private jet.

She couldn't take it any longer – as everyone else threw flowers over the coffin, she sprinted over and threw herself upon it. "NO!" she screamed, all her anger and sadness washing over her like a wave. "PLEASE DON'T GO ADAM!" everyone gasped in confusion, and McGonagall gently pulled her off the coffin, and it was loaded onto the plane. Hermione had been reduced to a shivering mess on the ground, her gown covered in dirt and her face smeared with salty tears. She felt more helpless and empty than ever before… her life was over.

**A/N: sry about the heavy chapter every1, but ill be finishing off the story v. soon (for REAL this time), and only time will tell if it's a happy endin! Keep ur fingers crossed x**


	23. cHaP 23 fInAlLy FoRgIvEn

**A/N: ok hopefully this is a little happier than the last chapter lolol but ill leave that for u guys to find out….**

"_youth is like diamonds in the sun_

_and diamonds are forever"_

**Chapter 23**

**Finally forgiven**

"come in", said McGonagall.

Hermione walked into McGonagall's office and sat down, wearing the most conservative outfit for the first time in what seemed like forever. The skirt was knee length and hardly tight at all, and she wore a collared shirt which was almost buttoned all the way to the top. She wore her signature Tiffany necklace and bracelet, and black Christian Louboutin heels. McGonagall peered over her glasses at Hermione. "Yes Miss Granger? What is it that you wanted to discuss before your departure?"

"Well Professor McGonagall…. I thought that I should tell you that you don't know that much about all the shit… uhh I mean stuff I've been going through for the past year. This has been the worst year of my life… but also the best in some ways. I met the love of my life but I lost him, and ever since I have been so depressed which made me do all these awful things which I'm so so sorry for."

"oh well Miss Granger, I suppose I'd better hear you out," McGonagall sighed. So Hermione began recounting her tragic tale.

"It all began when I fell for Draco at the start of this year… I never really knew the person he was inside, and when I found out I loved him instantly. It turns out that all these years he tormented me were only for show, and he always respected me.

But after we fell in love and made a commitment to each other, I made the most terrible decision of my life… I fell in love with another guy, Adam, the exchange student. I didn't love him like I loved Draco – Adam was wonderful but it was mostly just lust, whereas with Draco I knew we were meant to be together forever, deep deep down in my heart.

Even when I was having sex with Adam, the whole time I was thinking of Draco – I just couldn't get him out of my head, but it wasn't long before he found out about what had happened between the two of us, and he hurt me terribly, both inside and out. That is how I ended up in the hospital wing – he burst into the prefect's bathroom, lifted me up with wingardium leviosa and dropped me onto the tiles after crucio-ing me. It was terrible, but I had to endure it and not tell anyone, because I so badly wanted to protect the love of my life.

I begged him for forgiveness but he just wouldn't listen, and I was heartbroken. All my friends had abandoned me because I had abandoned everything to be with him and I was left with nowhere else to turn, so that night I went to Hogsmeade and drank my sorrows away. I saw Draco bidding on Pansy in a bachelorettes auction and I got so upset I just drank more and more, and that's when I blacked out and woke up in the hospital wing for the second time. It was a stupid, stupid thing to do but I couldn't see anything else as a way to make me feel better.

That is when I started spiraling into depression, skipping classes just to wander around sifting through my fractured thoughts and having sex with random guys just to fill the hole in my heart that had been left by Draco breaking up with me, even if it was just for a few minutes. But I couldn't make the sad feelings that had enveloped me go away, so I fled back into Adam's arms.

Then when I got caught outside Hagrid's hut, I was almost expelled, but then Dumbledore started raping me and I just accepted it so I could stay at Hogwarts. And now that Adam, my only consolation for losing Draco, is dead…. I have no future and nowhere to go. Hogwarts is the only place I have ever felt at home, the only place that gave me hope for a better life. I'm begging you Professor, please let me stay. I feel so sorry for all I have done, but I can work through my issues with your help."

McGonagall had pulled out a box of tissues and was sniffling into one of them. "Miss Granger… this whole incident has been a terrible misunderstanding. I know you have made mistakes, but you have learned from them, and you have suffered so many terrible losses. To add the loss of the only place you have ever felt at home would be inhuman. I am so sad for all we have done to you, and I would be glad to offer you your place back at Hogwarts. I will have your luggage brought back up to your old room, as long as you promise you will never act out again."

Hermione looked at McGonagall with a smile, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I promise".

**A/N: FINALLY Hermione is getting cut sum slack…. But will she keep her promise? Find out next chapter!**


	24. cHaP 24 rEmEmBeR

**A/N: WARNING: THIS IS AN EXTREMALY INTENSE AND VIOLANT CHAPTER WHICH CONTAINS SEENS OF SELF-HARM. PLZ DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 OR EASILY OFFENDED**

"_so many adventures couldn't happen today_

_so many songs that we forgot to play"_

**Chapter 24 **

**Remember**

Adam's ring glimmered endlessly on Hermione's hand, a constant painful reminder of her past mistakes, but also of her past loves. She had loved Adam, and she had been so prepared to spend the rest of her life with him before he was cut in half by the Hogwarts express.

These thoughts ran through Hermione's head over and over again as she walked to Potion's class, wearing a cute denim mini, tee and flip flops with books in hand. Books…. It had been so long since she had read one of those. Why had she changed so much? Why couldn't she have just stayed the same, geeky frizzy haired nerd. If she hadn't become so beautiful and popular so fast, none of these horrible things would ever have happened to her.

As Hermione walked into Snape's classroom, she turned white as a sheet. She dropped her books to the floor as she realized that she couldn't go and stand at her bench because then she wouldn't have a partner…. Because adam was no longer there to be it. It wasn't just a temporary abandonment like all the other guys in her life – Adam was gone forever this time, and there was no way of bringing him back. Hermione glanced at Draco who was staring at her in shock, and she burst into tears, turning away from him sadly and running down the corridor out onto the grounds. "Hermione!" he called after her, getting up from his chair and chasing after her.

Draco chased Hermione for what seemed like miles, but at last she dashed into the Forbidden Forest and weaved through the trees, her long flowing blonde hair flying behind her. She looked back and for the first time she couldn't see him behind her anymore. She ducked behind a tree and gasped for breath, wiping sweat off her brow, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Hermione peered out of the forest to check that Draco had turned back, and then when she saw he was gone, she walked over to the flower patch where she found Adam's memorial stone. She picked a few red roses from a nearby bush and laid them there, a single tear dripping from her cheek onto the stone.

Hermione lay in the bath in the prefect's bathroom, wondering about what would happen to her. Everything in her life had fallen apart, and there was nothing she could do about it. Her M.A.C makeup was smeared down her face when she wiped the tears away. As she began to fall asleep and her world faded into darkness, it hit her. It wasn't Adam that she had cried day and night for during the past month: it was Draco.

After all, while she had loved Adam, Draco was her one true love, and always had been. She had always known it, even in the days when she thought she hated him. There was always a glint of kindness in his eyes, a spark of love that could never be fanned into a flame. And perhaps he had been right to stay away from her – their relationship had only brought pain and suffering. They were never meant to be together after all, lovers that loved too intensely to live any longer. Hermione began to recite:

"_My only love sprung from my only hate_

_Too early seen unknown, and known to late_

_Prodigious birth of love it is to me,_

_That I must love a loathed enemy_"

Barely thinking about what she was doing, Hermione grabbed her razor and tore out one of the blades. She dragged it down one wrist, then the other, and watched expressionlessly as the blood poured out of her. Her life force trickling away, staining the bath a deep red. She lay back, knowing in her heart that her life force had already been steadily trickling away, ever since Draco left her. Her tears had dried up and no more flowed, only the blood from her arms dropped into the bath noiselessly now.

Suddenly, the door began to creak open, and a voice cried out, "Hermione?"

**A/N: ooo who will the voice be? R&r and keep on thaa lookout for chap 25, xoxooxo**


	25. cHaP 25 tHe FiNaL rEdEmPtIoN

**A/N: heyyy guyz, hope ur enjoying the story, it wil be wrapping up in theee next few chapters (after like 4 yrs loll) soo hopefulli it will b a happy ending (well youll see!)**

"_so many dreams spinnin out of the blue_

_we let them come true"_

**Chapter 25**

**The Final Redemption**

"draco!" Hermione cried out with her weakening voice. "You came back for me!"

Draco rushed up to her, tears running down his cheeks. "Hermione, what have you done?"

Hermione began to cry too, a wave of sadness coming over her. "Oh Draco, you know I couldn't have lived without you loving me anymore. I love you so much, and I always have"

Draco's face was twisted in agony at seeing the love of his life fade away. "I have never stopped loving you, Hermione, and I never will. Even when I found out you had cheated on me, even when you were fucking Adam and Blaise and Dumbledore, I prayed deep down that you would come back to me. How could you not trust me when I said I would always be there for you? Oh Mione… my beautiful Mione… what have you done to yourself? Why are you bleeding?"

"I….. I slit my writs….." Hermione cried, her voice getting softer and weaker every second as the blood drained from her body. "I can't remember the spell to fix it…."

"We've got to get you to the hospital wing!" draco shouted, and began to pull her from the bath. But while Hermione was really skinny, he had trouble dragging her out, as she couldn't support her own weight anymore. He finally got her out of the bath, but she just lay there, the color draining from her face. Draco looked at Hermione – her beautiful body, mostly concealed by bubbles which had been stained red by her blood. He looked up at her face – even though it was smeared with her makeup and her hair was messy and wild, her beauty still shone through as much as ever – a beauty which was about to die.

Draco wrapped her in a towel and held her close to him, not caring that the blood was going all over his Gucci leather shoes. Hermione wept softly, and his tears dripped onto her hair as he kissed her on the cheek. He scanned his mind for the spell to fix injuries, but he just couldn't remember. Draco knew he could save her, but time was running out. He leaned closed to Hermione and whispered.

"Please Hermione, you got yourself into this mess and only you can get yourself out. Please remember the spell. I love you too much to let you go. I can't live without you. Please just think, harder than you ever have before, I know you can do it." Draco leaned down and kissed her, praying that this wasn't the last time his lips would touch hers.

Hermione's vision was starting to fade to white. She gazed out as Draco's face leaning over her began to fade into nothingness – it had been so long since she'd ever thought of books, or school, or spells. She knew the name, but it wasn't coming to her, she hadn't bothered with studying magic for months. Hermione thought and thought, knowing that time was running out. She had to return to that girl that once was, the smart little nerdy girl who had a bright future ahead of her.

"E-e-episkey!" she choked out. Draco seized his wand and pointed it at her wrists, echoing the spell as his voice choked up with tears. She saw the blood from the bath draining out and flooding back into her wrists, and suddenly she could see again clear as day. The bloody tears in her wrist connected again, as if nothing had ever happened. Very quickly, everything had suddenly returned to normal.

Hermione and Draco's tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of joy. They both breathed out heavily and hugged, their lips meeting again, and they kissed with tears in their eyes. "I love you," she wept as they pulled away. "I love you too," he said with a tearful smile.

Their kisses became steadily more passionate and before they knew it, Draco had pulled off his clothes and they were both lying naked on the bathroom floor in a pile of bath suds. Soon Draco was thrusting inside her, and Hermione threw her head back in ecstacy. But their joy was short lived – as they panted on the floor afterwards, lying in the warmth of each other's arms, a figure appeared in the corner of the room – a figure that neither of them had thought about or seen for a very, very long time…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN lol remeber to r&r, look out 4 thee next chapter && all ur questins will b answered!**


	26. cHaP 26 vOlDeRmOrT's ReTuRn

**A/N: WARNING: THIS IS AN EXTREMALY INTENSE AND VIOLANT CHAPTER WITCH SOME PEOPLE MAY FIND DISTRESSING. DO NOT READ IF UR UNDER 18 OR EASILY OFFNEDED**

"_forever young_

_I wanna be forever young"_

**Chapter 26**

**Voldermort's return**

Draco and Hermione both turned around, Draco grabbing a towel to cover himself while Hermione slipped on a hot Victoria's Secret robe. "Wh-who is it?" cried Hermione, squinting into the shadows. A shadowy figure emerged, one they hadn't seen for a long time – Voldermort. Both of them gasped in disbelief.

"What have you done?" shuddered Voldermort, glaring at Draco in equal disbelief. "I knew you had strayed from your master the Dark Lord, but has it really come to screwing this wench?" He motioned towards Hermione, whose eyes were welling up with tears again. "You have no business breeding with this disgusting creature, she is an embarrassment to the wizarding world, and you are a part of the elite. What drove you to fraternize with this pathetic whore?"

Draco's eyes filled with anger. "Hermione is not a pathetic whore, she is the love of my life! Leave me alone Voldermort, I'm not interested in becoming a Death Eater anymore, you can forget about it now!"

Voldermort shivered with rage. "not a pathetic whore? Really? All that this filthy slut has been doing the past few months is drinking and sleeping around with just about every male at Hogwarts while failing at school. She has no use in this world. Whereas you, Draco…" he moved closer, his eyes boiling with rage, "you had so much potential, and all you did was throw it away on this airheaded little harlot."

Hermione wept quietly in the corner, trying not to think about the horrible names he was calling her. Wench, whore, harlot… was this really what the rest of the wizarding world thought of her now? She had heard the rumors about her seducing Dumbledore just to mess with him, and then getting him arrested when she got tired of the sex. They hurt her, but she had managed to ignore them… but how far had they spread?

Draco bowed his head as Voldemort continued his rant. "You have shammed your family and all your fellow Death Eaters. I cannot allow this embarrassment to get out. And the only way to do that… is to destroy the evidence." Draco looked up with fear in his eyes, his hands bunched into fists, his knuckles white. Voldemort raised his wand with a steady hand. "I didn't want to do this you know, but you left me no choice. Goodbye, Draco."

Draco gave Hermione one last look of love, a moment which ended as abruptly as Voldermort's entrance as he shouted "Avada kedavra!" Hermione tried to throw herself in front of the spell but missed. Draco was dead before he hit the ground. She collapsed onto his lifeless body which was crumpled in a heap on the bathroom floor dressed in nothing but a towel. She grabbed onto his hair and wept into his chest. Finally it seemed as if things were looking up for her – she had been ready to spend the rest of her life with draco, but again he had been taken from her. She sobbed as Voldemort approached behind her and quickly grabbed her by the hair, lifting her off the ground as she screamed and writhed in agony.

"And you, my pretty…. What to do with you…" Voldemort pondered as he let his free hand wander up her skirt. Hermione yelped and screamed with all her might as she realized what was about to happen, but inside she wearily accepted that he could do nothing more to hurt her – she had nothing to live for anymore. His cold, long fingers slipped into Hermione, but she fought with all the strength she had left, still only managing to hit him on the side of the face. Voldermort seized both her hands roughly and grasped her to his chest.

"You are nothing more than a dirty tramp, so start acting like it, or I'll make your death slow and painful." Hermione sobbed and nodded, almost succumbing to his wishes, when she felt a sudden feeling of strength washed over her, and she threw a wild punch behind her, hitting him square in the face. He let go of her hair in shock and she dropped to the ground, where she scrabbled for her wand. Just as she grabbed it, Voldemort furiously shouted "CRUCIO!" but she dodged the spell. She got up and raised her wand with a shaking hand, but his hand shot out and slammed her to the floor again with a sickening crack. Hermione felt the back of her head and when she brought her hand back it was red with her own blood. "Now slut, there's only one thing left to do," he said breathlessly, raising his wand and pointing it squarely at Hermione. "Avada keda-"

"EXPERLLIARMUS!" screamed Hermione, pulling her wand out of the edge of the bath where she had concealed it. Voldemort's wand flew to the side of the room, and Hermione seized her chance. "CRUCIO!" she screeched, laughing maniacally as Voldemort's face contorted with agony. His screams echoed through the entire school as he was subjected to the most painful torture in existence, mingling with her crazed laughter. "now you can feel my pain at last, the pain of having the love of your life taken away from you, the same pain that all the friends and family of your victims have felt! Take that you fucking bastard! ABRA KEDAVRA!"

**A/N: so hermione and draco have been separated again, for good this time? Read on 2 find out! Remember to r&r and stay on the lookout 4 tha next chapter! **


End file.
